


The Heaviest Curse

by Fandom_Mistress



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Bad Romance, Cause this is a lot, Children! Avoid your eyes!, Cursing!, F/F, Fluff, I might have to fix some tags, It'll be happy I promise, Light Angst, Overprotective "Parents", Some philosophical bs later on, Terrorists, Unrequieted Romance, Will add more characters as time advances, Y'all can figure out whose love is unrequieted, it just takes a bit, sads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Mistress/pseuds/Fandom_Mistress
Summary: Diana Cavendish and her familiar, Rose the hawk, have been out of school for almost three years now. Magic has returned to the world thanks to one Croix Merides and Ursula Callistis. All seems to be going well. But when a terrorist attack leaves Diana as the heroine for all witch-kind, she finds that heroism is a lot more than anyone has ever bargained for...





	1. Foreign heroism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Thanks for checking this out! Huge thank you to KriegsaffeNo9 for beta-ing this for me, and surviving the original rough draft! Check them out!

Diana Cavendish huddled under a table in the remains of a cafe. Her familiar, a hawk she’d taken to calling Rose, lay sprawled on the floor, wings outstretched. The explosion had sent the two of them flying, ruining an otherwise peaceful morning. Diana was still trying to get her bearings, reaching out and scrabbling in the shards of glass to grab her wand. Outside there was shouting, lots of it, some in a language Diana didn’t recognize. Some in english. Then there was a sentence terrifyingly nearby.

“Ugh…” Diana groaned as she tried to get up, shards of glass digging into her palms, opening up any number of small cuts.

“Damn bastards, putting me on the floor. I’ll show them the floor. Oh yeah. It’s comin’ now.” Diana turned her gaze forward, and froze. She was staring at the back of a woman’s calves. Her gaze followed the legs up, her eyes settling on the brown haired figure of a young girl, angrily wiping the dust off her clothing. “Motherfu-” The girl paused when she saw Diana. “Oh, good. You’re awake. Listen. I gotta go take care of these bastards and their damn bombs, you… clean your cuts or something, I don’t know. Do whatever you healy-type witches do in an emergency.” The woman began to walk towards the door, but Diana got up and grabbed her collar.

“You shouldn’t go out there.” The other woman froze on the spot.

“Why?”

“If you go out there, the chances that you’ll get hurt increase. Let me find my familiar, and we’ll sort this all out.” The other girl suddenly started trembling, then laughing. Diana let go of her collar in shock.

“Don’t recognize me? That’s fair. Anyways. Akko Kagari. But you can keep calling me Rose!” The girl in front of Diana smiled as she bowed at the waist. Diana watched, eyes wide. “What, struck speechless?” Diana pointed a finger.

“You. You’re my familiar.” Akko smiled.

“Ding ding ding!” She leaned in close to Diana, noses almost touching. “One hawk familiar, present and accounted for!” Diana was about to respond when the ruined door to the cafe slammed open.

“Hands in the air!” The man wore a bandana covering everything beneath his eyes, some sort of automatic rifle pointed at the girls. The two of them didn’t react. Akko was sighing into the ground, Diana was still processing that the beauty before her was her own familiar. “I said hands in the air! Now!” He brandished the gun, thrusting it forward. The women didn’t react. He pulled the trigger, and a magical barrier went up, the bullets sparking off of it.

“Tch. Really? Now?” Akko hissed. She turned towards the intruder. She extended her arm, and muttered something under her breath that Diana couldn’t understand. Diana felt a surge of magic coming from Akko, and she watched as a bolt of lighting incinerated their aggressor. “Sorry, kitty cat. I have to go clean up this mess. Stay near me, and you’ll be fine

“What? What?” Diana nearly tripped over her feet, as Akko grabbed her wrist and dragged her along.

“Do you have your broom?” The question brought Diana out of any shock she may have been in.

“Yes.” Akko nodded once.

“Hop on and keep up. I can’t protect you otherwise.” She let go of Diana’s hand and tore off the rubble-strewn road, smoke obscuring anything further than 10 meters. Diana hurriedly summoned her broom.

“Tia Freyre!” She shouted, and the broom lifted off the ground. Diana wasted no time dashing after Akko. When she caught up, she could barely contain her surprise, Akko’s lithe figure leaping over cars, vaulting railings, and weaving in and out of the way of fleeing pedestrians. She watched as Akko flung aggressive spells left and right, a fireball here, a thunderstrike there. At one point, Akko just applied a strong wind, sending one attacker through a smashed store window.

“Still with me? Good!” Akko cast a sidelong glance at Diana, and smiled. Diana could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, but she was distracted from her embarrassment by the sudden appearance of a semi-truck. Pulling up on the handle of her broom, Diana soared over top of the abandoned vehicle, and then returned to ground level.

“What are you?” Diana called. Between the cries of terror, the shouting of various assailants, and the occasional explosion, she had trouble hearing.

“Your familiar!” Akko said. Akko continued to throw explosions and lighting bolts, and the smoke in the air grew thicker. Diana couldn’t tell how long she’d been flying, but by the time they were done, there were no more explosions going off, the sounds of car sirens replacing them. Akko stood, panting, a satisfied grin on her face. “Whew! How was that for my first performance in centuries?” Akko let out another excited whoop.

“What… what happened?” Diana had hopped off her broom, looking at the still-smoke-obscured surroundings. Akko turned to face her.

“We took out the terrorists!” Her beaming smile only served to confuse Diana more. “Well, I say we, but really, it was all you!”

“Me?!?” Diana took a step back. “I just followed you!” Akko looked like she was about to speak, but the sound of voices interrupted her. Akko looked around nervously.

“Listen, I’m really sorry. Nobody deserves the curse of heroism, but I really need you to take this one…” Diana nearly didn’t pick out the last word, as Akko shifted back into the shape of a hawk and soared into the sky, screeching their, no, her victory into the cloudy morning. Diana was still staring at the sky, watching Rose, no, Akko, when the police suddenly rushed in. The rest was a blur.

* * *

The officers arrived, took her statement, and left. The emergency crews arrived, and Diana went to help, heading to the urgent triage tents. She saw various severe burns, missing or paralyzed limbs, and a variety of other people who would never return to normal life. Hours passed. The victims kept coming in. Eventually, she was treating broken bones and light burns. The day began to fade away, the sunset a beautiful contrast to the wounded city. Diana helped where she could. As patients were dragged out from cars, and from underneath rubble, Diana made a note to remember. As they died, she wrote down their names. A young businessman on his way to work. A child on their way to school. An older woman, likely on her way to a friends house. For the ones that Diana couldn’t reach in time, she asked the paramedics for their names. Those, too, went into her notebook. Diana made her way back to Cavendish manor. She arrived at the door, and let herself in. The explosion of noise and activity around her made her flinch, remembering the sudden chaos of the explosion.

“I need silence,” she ordered. The servants did their best; their concern was overwhelming, the heat of their bodies pressing up against her beginning to scorch like the fire from the morning. “And space.” The servants obeyed, taking several steps back, and opening a path. Diana made her way to her room. Barely mustering enough strength to close the door behind her, she collapsed onto the bed, shaking Rose from her perch on Diana’s shoulder. Diana raised her head. “I’m going mad,” she whispered. She took a few breaths to calm down.

 _Princess, it’s time._ There was something comforting about Rose’s voice in her mind. Diana nodded and pulled out the notebook. She flipped to the most recent page and pulled the stone slate from under her bed.

“Andrew Cromwell, 22. Sylvia Hart, 6. Amanda Everly, 77.” She carved each name and age into the slab. The list was longer than she was used to, fifteen people, lives she either didn’t reach in time, or couldn’t do anything for. With each name, more tears fell. By the time she finished, it must’ve been around 10 at night. Diana climbed into bed, not bothering to place the slab of marble back under her bed. She didn’t even change, just curling into a ball under her covers, and letting her emotions overwhelm her. Her gentle sobs lulled her to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Diana awoke to the sudden brightness of a window being throw open, and the harsh squawking of Rose. For a second her mind flashed to the cafe. Her wand was out, casting as large a shield as she could before her conscious mind kicked in. Anna seemed rather surprised by the bright green shield enveloping the room. Diana looked around the room, her mind rushing to make sense of her reaction. Rose seemed to sense the oncoming storm, and perched on Anna’s shoulder, flapping her wings, leading the servant to the door.

 _I am here, Diana._ Diana didn’t seem to hear her, as the previous days events came crashing down. Diana curled up, knees up to her chest, arms holding them tight.

“I couldn’t save them. I didn’t make it. I couldn’t save them…” Her mumbling was interrupted by the occasional hiccup. She trembled under her covers; with each phrase tightening her hold. A hand began to rub up and down her back.

“Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay, you did what you could.” The voice was familiar, but Diana couldn’t bring herself to react. “Shh. It’s okay. I’m right here.” She felt someone else press up behind her, arms wrapping around her stomach. Diana took a shaky breath.

“W-wh-who are you?” She mumbled. The stranger laughed lightly.

“I’m Rose. You did wonderful, Diana. You did everything you could. It’s all okay, I promise.” Diana waited in silence, the words settling around the two of them, like a comfortable blanket. Diana felt a gentle pair of lips on the nape of her neck, and melted into the warmth behind her. “It’s all okay. You did wonderful.” With each repetition, Diana felt herself beginning to doze off, her emotional strain sliding away.

Diana had been asleep for less than five minutes before a knock at the door woke her. She heard some light cursing, and the heat at her back disappeared. Rose promptly started… doing something to the door. What it was, Diana couldn’t fathom.

“Rose, let them in,” Diana commanded, lifting herself from the bed. There was an angry squawk, but the noises stopped. “Come in,” she said, a little louder this time. Anna walked back in.

“Milady, you may want to turn on the news.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap for Chapter 1! I have some ideas for where to take this, but it is still very much in development! I hope you've enjoyed it thus far


	2. Dogs best left Sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! So, There's technically a schedule, but my life isn't always compliant with my writing, so I make no promises, except to try my best to get this out on every Monday, at least for the next month. Anyways, enjoy the second chapter!

Diana was stunned. She’d been in the public eye for most of her life, but never quite like this.

“Yesterday morning, a group of terrorists calling themselves The New Salem, carried out a vicious attack in response to new legislation permitting the usage of magic outside of designated area. The attack has claimed the lives of 15 people. Authorities suspect that it could’ve been worse, if not for the heroic efforts of one young woman. We go now to Abigail Riley for more. Abigail?” The image switched to a well-dressed woman standing outside the wreckage of the cafe from the previous morning.

“Thank you, Tom. The actions of one young woman saved the lives of many people in more ways than one.” The footage cut away from her to shots of cars in motion. “This street was devastated early yesterday morning by what some people are calling an extremist attack. Chaos reigned for several hours, until one young woman stepped up to the call.” The camera cut to an older woman, the text along the bottom read ‘Elizabeth Thornston, 59’

“This girl came out of the smoke and sent the man flying! She saved my life!” The footage came back to the live reporter.

“That story is just one of many stories from that morning.. Footage captured from cellphones and official body cameras corroborate the eyewitness testimonies.” The footage cut to videos of Diana, wrapping cuts and broken bones, casting healing spells, and comforting dying victims. “Thus far, the suspect has yet to be identified, and police are asking eyewitnesses to come forward. This has been Abigail Riley, for BBC News. Back to you, Tom.” Diana didn’t watch what came next. She turned off the T.V. and stood.

 _Princess?_ Rose’s concerned voice echoed in Diana’s head. Diana froze for a second, and only decades of schooling her face kept it in any sort of neutral expression.

“Anna, I would like the room to myself for a bit. Keep any and all servants far from my room for a while.” Anna bowed.

“As you wish, Milady.” Diana stood still while Anna left the room, the door shutting gently behind her. As soon as the dull thud of the door slamming shut echoed in her room, she whirled, anger written all over her features.

“YOU!” She pointed at Rose.

 _Princess?_ Rose’s voice was laced with fear

“Don’t you Princess me! Ak- Ak- Aku Kagasi, you get out here right this instant!” Despite the butchering of her name, Rose transformed, the brown haired girl from before taking her place. “You! You brought this on me!” Diana was stalking forward, anger fueling every step.

“No! Hey! Listen! Calm down! Please listen!” She ducked neatly out of the way as a _Murowa_ flew overhead.

“Why!? Why? Why!” Diana began to slow down with each repetition. “You’ve been with me since Luna Nova! Did I not treat you right? Did I make you angry?” By now, Diana looked on the verge of another breakdown, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes, her hands balling into fists at her sides. “Did I not do enough? Did I fail you?”

“No! No! It’s none of that! It’s…” Akko froze, and then she drooped, like a flower wilting. Diana was shocked by the sudden change in appearance. As if noting the sudden absence of strong emotions in the room, Akko looked back up. “Eheh! Nothing that matters! Just… you know, doing the right thing?” She smiled. Diana knew that she was faking.

“What are you hiding?” She said, stepping forward. Akko took a matching step back.

“M-me? Hiding? What- Wha- What are you talking about?” She put a hand to her chest, trying to emphasize her disbelief. All Diana saw was a guilty verdict.

“You’re lying. What are you lying about?” A sudden thought struck her. “And now that I’m asking questions, who are you? Why are you here? Why did you disguise yourself as my familiar?” The questions came pouring out of her in a rapid-fire volley. Akko took a step back for each question, holding her hands up, trying to placate the rage flowing through Diana.

“L-look. I… I’ll answer your questions, but you have to not be mad!” Akko stumbled backwards a few more steps. Diana glared at Akko again. “You’re still mad.” Diana nearly launched another _murowa_ at her comment, but held herself back.

“I will not stop being mad, but until you’ve answered my questions, I will do nothing else. Is this acceptable?” Diana proposed. Akko seemed to think it over for a second before nodding. Diana gestured at her desk. “Have a seat.”

“Where would you like me to start?” Akko simply walked to her desk and sat down. Diana sighed, but sat on the edge of her bed.

“Who are you?” Diana asked the most pressing question first.

“My name is Atsuko Kagari. I am the familiar of Diana Cavendish,” she answered robotically.

“Who are you, really?” Diana was going to get to the bottom of this.

“I am-” Akko seemed to pause for thought. “The familiar of the Cavendish line. My name is Atsuko Kagari.” Diana seemed to sense that something was off, but she pushed forward with her other questions.

“Why are you my familiar?” She asked.

“I am the familiar for every head of the Cavendish Household.”

“Why did you attack the terrorists yesterday?”

“I was protecting you.”

“Lies,” Diana hissed. Akko seemed rather taken aback. “You didn’t have to go and wipe the floor with them if all you wanted to do was protect me.”

“I-I-I…” Akko seemed at a loss for words. Her shoulders slumped. “I’ve lost too many Cavendishes to accidents. I won’t let even to possibility of accident exist.”

“I see.” Diana’s countenance softened. “Why did you frame me for the rescue?”

“I-” Akko was about to answer, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Diana sighed.

“Come in.” The door opened slowly to reveal Anna “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, Milady. There are, however, visitors at the door. They claim to be with the local news.” Anna gestured in the general direction of the front door, not visible from the room. Diana turned to face Akko, only to find Rose clinging tightly to the back of her chair.

 _We’re not finished, Akko_. Diana said, then held her arm out. Rose fluttered her wings a few times, and landed on Diana’s outstretched arm.

 _Of course._ The response felt reluctant and resigned. Diana walked to the front door, looking out to see more than one news van on the stone driveway to her manor. The thought occurred to her that she wasn’t exactly your everyday woman with blonde hair. She was Diana Cavendish, and while she may not have been the most recognizable in the regular world, there wasn’t a witch in the world that wouldn’t know who she was. They must’ve told some news station.

 _I swear to the Nine Witches, if this is why you framed me for the rescue…_ Diana left the thought unfinished. “Anna, send them away. I won’t deal with the news for the time being.” She turned and moved to the grounds behind the mansion. “I will be gone hunting for the rest of the day. Should any urgent messages or visitors arrive, send a bird.” Diana marched out the back door, Rose still perched on her shoulder, head swiveling constantly

The walk to the small forest was long and tense, not a word exchanged between Rose and Diana. “Now, finish your explanation.” The forest was alive with noises, bugs and birds, squirrels and deer, and the sudden whoosh of Rose shifting into Akko.

“I framed you because…” Akko said,

“We have all day. But I must insist that you answer the question,” Diana said

Akko’s shoulders slumped once more.

“I...I made a promise to an old, long dead friend. The world will never see me for what I am. So I hide.” The answer left more questions than answers in Diana’s head.

“Who is this ‘old friend’?”

Akko shook her head.  “I can’t answer that.” Akko stood when she answered, hands clenched into fists at her side.

“I don’t understand.” Diana raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean you can’t answer?”

“I don’t expect you to. But I. Can’t. Answer.” Akko hissed each word, almost as though they were painful to speak. Now it was starting to grate on Diana’s nerves all over again.

“It is in your best interest to answer my questions, Miss Kagari.” Diana let the threat linger unspoken.

“I cannot answer your question. Ask another.” Akko’s fists stayed clenched at her sides, her frame radiating tension.

“ _Foraen Mugrowna_.” Diana recited the spell calmly, watching as the vines threatened to wrap Akko in a cocoon. The second before the vines touched her, they froze. Akko had a look of intense concentration.

“Diana Cavendish. You are a prodigy witch. You are powerful, especially as a healer.” Akko’s voice sounded strained. “But I remind you that you are not the greatest witch in history.” Suddenly her form relaxed. “And I tell you now that you are far from the most threatening being I have faced in my life.” Her earlier growl was replaced by a smirk, her words now flowing smoothly. Diana’s vines vanished.

“Who are you?” Diana asked again, this time more confusion and apprehension in her voice.

“I am Atsuko Kagari, Mistress of Transformation, Guardian of the Cavendish Line. I have more history than can ever be taught, and the world knows none of it. But most importantly, I am…” Akko was reared, seemingly ready to launch some sort of spell, when something silenced her. Diana could see her lips still moving, but no sound came out.

“Atsuko Kagari. That is not your secret to tell. You know better than this.” The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. Akko froze, and visibly shrunk, huddling into herself, almost as though trying to avoid being hunted.

“A-a-apologies, Madame. I got carried away” She stuttered on the first word, stunning Diana, who had watched her go from meek to warrior, back to meek.

“Who are you?” She asked again, this time to the forest, the source of the voice. There came a gentle chuckle.

“You know who I am, though, admittedly, you might not recognise me.” Diana turned constantly, searching for the source of the voice as Akko kneeled on the forest floor.

“Then I’m sure you wouldn’t mind showing me who you are?” She was growing more nervous as time went on, her grip on her wand tightening. The chuckle sounded from the forest again.

“Very well.” Akko’s eyes went wide, and Diana spun to look at whatever Akko had seen.

“Who- who are you?” Diana breathed.

“Hello, Diana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So! Akko's in trouble, and Diana has no clue what's going on! Seems like the perfect place to leave you all wondering for the next week! I hope you all enjoyed it so far! It's been a blast to write!
> 
> Again, one really large thank you to KriegsaffeNo9, practically my editor for this shit!


	3. Oh, the intricacies of witches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Welcome to chapter 3! Hope y'all enjoy solving mysteries and politics.

“Hello, Diana.” The spirit of Beatrix Cavendish materialized from the woods, long hair flowing behind her. Her long white fur coat dusted the fallen leaves and dead branches out of her path. The dirt itself seemed to move out of her way, almost as though to keep her appearance unmarred by the surrounding filth. Diana stayed silent, awed at her family matriarch’s sudden appearance. Akko was on one knee, head bowed. “It is alright child, my quarrel is not with you.” She glided past Diana, who kept watching her reverently. “As for you, Kagari…”

“Madame.” Akko kept her head bowed.

“What, exactly, do you think you’re doing?” Her voice changed from the gentle, comforting tone she used with Diana to something harsher, more stern.

“I was… getting carried away.” Akko hung head shamefully.

“And exactly what were you told not to do?”

“Get carried away.” Akko’s loud voice had diminished to almost a whisper. Beatrix sighed, and then placed one hand on Akko’s head.

“Be more aware of your decisions next time, child.” Then she turned to Diana. “ I appreciate your need for knowledge, grandchild. But for now, some things are best left unsaid.”

“Of course.” Diana’s still slightly stunned reply was immediate and tense. Beatrix chuckled once.

“Relax, grandchild. You have done nothing wrong. Only, be more aware of where you seek knowledge in the future.” She said, before casting a glance up to the sky. “Akko. Prey.” With those two words, Akko transformed into Rose, and launched herself into the sky, wings beating rapidly. Diana watched, and when she couldn’t hear the flap of her wings, she continued scanning the sky. Then a screech broke the silence, and Rose shot back to the two of them like an arrow. As she approached the ground, she transformed back into Akko, and hit the ground rolling, coming to a stop kneeling in front of Beatrix. In her hands she held a pigeon, slightly bloodied, but still alive.

“He brought a message.” Akko gestured slightly to the bird’s leg, removing the blue ribbon tied to its leg. The roll of parchment that fell into Beatrix’s hand was small, and neatly rolled, a small string being the only thing keeping it closed.

“Ah. That… is probably for me.” Diana stepped forward, before pausing. She glanced at Beatrix, who gestured with her hand at the bird. Diana took a few more steps and took the bird from Akko. Removing the small parchment from its leg, she read it.

_Milady Diana, Andrew Hanbridge has made himself known among the throng of reporters, and is asking to speak with you. He seems to have brought some guests._

Diana pinched the bridge of her nose, and then turned to Beatrix. “Milady, you will have to excuse me, something has come up.” Beatrix laughed lightly, and then nodded.

“Please. I will not stop you from running your household.” She glanced at Akko, who had not stood up, and nodded. Akko, for her part, transformed into Rose, and then perched on Diana’s shoulder. Diana bowed her head one more time, and the spirit of Beatrix Cavendish vanished. She turned back to the manor and began the hour-long trek back.

* * *

Diana made a beeline for the foyer upon finally returning to the manor. There stood Andrew Hanbridge, arms held delicately behind his back.

“Ah. Diana. It’s good to see you.” His voice was polite, slightly forced, but that was standard for their interactions.

“Andrew. It’s good to see you. What brings you to my house today?” She asked. His response was immediately interrupted.

“Diana! What the hell is this! You fought a bunch of guys, saved a bunch of people, and and have the nerve to not invite me!?!?” Diana cringed at the outburst. There was only one witch she knew that would do something like that.

“Hello to you too, Amanda.” Diana looked to where the red-headed witch was standing, legs spread, hands on her hips, leaning forward aggressively.

“What the hell? I thought I told you to call me before you did anything fun!” Amanda crossed her arms, turning her nose up, in the most arrogant and American ‘pout’ Diana had ever seen.

“I assure you, this was not planned.” She holds out a hand in a placating gesture towards the American. Amanda opened an eye, and relents.

“Fine. I’ll believe you. This time.” Amanda relaxed, and grinned at Diana. “So? How’d it happen?” Diana began to take a breath.

 _Just tell them you’d rather not talk about it._ Rose’s voice interrupted her train of thought

“I’d rather not talk about it, Amanda. It was not pleasant.” Amanda’s shoulders slumped forward as she sighed disappointedly, but she didn’t press the topic. “Andrew. I presume Amanda’s not the only reason you’re visiting today, correct?” Andrew nodded.

“Yes. You see, as the official liaison between witches, and the government, I was tasked to talk to you, and figure out where we go from here.” His words gave Diana pause.

“Where… we go?”

“Yes. As one of the most publicly important witches, you’ve officially taken a stand against this so-called ‘New Salem’ group.”

Diana’s brain clicked into gear.

“Politically. Of course.” She gestured at the stairs. “Perhaps this is a discussion best held in my study.” She turned away and began to make her way up the curved staircase, Andrew following close behind.

“Hey! Am I invited?” Amanda was already sprinting up the steps. Diana sighed.

“Normally, I’d say no, but there is no stopping you, is there?” Amanda shook her head.

“Nope!” She said, popping the P. Diana just shook her head and continued up the stairs.

“Anna, if you would prepare tea for our guests…”

“And a coffee!” Amanda interrupted.

“And a coffee. I will be in my study.” She led the way for Andrew and Amanda. The double doors to her study were open.

“This is your study?” Amanda was inside already. Honestly. Sometimes she seemed more fired up than anyone in the history of ever. Bookshelves lined the walls, all of them except the door. Diana’s U-shaped desk sat pinned to a corner, various books and notebooks open, all relating to some disease or another. The only lighting came from a desk lamp and a rather dim ceiling fan. “It’s too damn stuffy. No wonder you’re so formal.” Diana entered her study and sat behind her desk, gesturing at the leather chair, which Amanda immediately claimed with a smug look.

“... My apologies Andrew, it seems a local cat has stolen that chair. However, there is another one right beside it, if you wouldn’t mind.” Diana said, glaring venomously at Amanda. Andrew just chuckled.

“Thank you.” The smile vanished from his face. “Now, business.” Diana tore her attention away from the pouting Amanda.

“Yes. What is it that the government could want from me?”

“Do you know what this new group is about?” Andrew grimaced, matching Diana’s now-soured expression,

“It is not hard to guess. ‘The New Salem’. Rather on-the-nose.” She said disdainfully.

“Yes, well, their lack of creative name selection aside, before yesterday’s attack, they were no more than a political party, without having ever resorted to violence.” Andrew hesitated.

“Then why the change in tactics?” The doors to Diana’s study opened again, and Anna entered.

“Milady, your tea, Master Andrew’s tea, and Miss O’Neill’s coffee.” She set the three teacups down, and bowed before leaving.

“Thank you, Anna.” Andrew took a sip of his tea. “She remembers how I like it.  Anyways, their change in tactics may be because their political lobbying has had little to no effect.”

“I’d imagined.” Diana set her cup down. “I’d heard something about witch-related legislation on the news.”

Andrew nodded.

“Yes. The latest piece was a repeal of a law limiting magic to certain designated areas. They wanted to block the repeal entirely, but they proved unsuccessful.”

“God! You guys really have problems in this country, don’t you?” Amanda had finished her coffee, and was pacing around the office, removing books, reading the titles, and putting them back.

“Amanda, I’d appreciate it if you could keep your self-indulgent impulses to yourself.” Diana was pinching the bridge of her nose. Amanda took the opportunity to step up behind Diana’s chair and wrap her arms around Diana.

“Aww. You can keep going with your conversation,” she said. Diana blushed furiously, but continued her discussion with Andrew.

“So. What exactly does the government want with me?” She asked. Andrew would’ve answered, but there came an odd noise from the other side of the door. Diana recognized the scratching before anyone else.

 _Akko, not now._ The scratching at the door stopped and the door swung open. Anna was holding Rose, who looked positively flustered, if a hawk could be said to look flustered.

“Thank you, Anna.” She said. Rose flew over and perched on her shoulder, glaring at Amanda, who hung off of Diana’s chair like a lion-skin rug. Anna bowed, and the door closed.

“Right!  As you wanted to know, the government is interested in positive relations with witches.” Diana nodded, taking another sip of her tea. “Well, now you’ve provided violent resistance to a group attempting to prove that witches are dangerous.” Silence dominated the room.

 _Now look at the mess you’ve gotten me into._ The sentence came out harsher than she would’ve liked, but felt no less deserved.

“So an issued apology?” Diana asked.

“Aww. Diana’s to pretty to apologize for anything!” Amanda’s rather unwelcome interruption echoed slightly in the room. Andrew coughed.

“No. In fact, the government would like to ask you present yourself as my counterpart. If communication seems like a two-way street…”

“More people will walk.” Diana finished the thought. “Am I to become spokesperson for all witches in England, then?”

“Yes, in a sense.” Andrew finished his tea and set it aside. “Of course, you will be permitted to select a small council of witches to aid you. This council can be made up of witches you choose.” Diana raised an eyebrow.

“I represent witches, yet am subject to the government’s limits?”

Andrew nodded.

“Admittedly, it doesn’t make much sense, but Luna Nova, and the local families all agreed to allow it.” Diana nodded.

“I see. Well then, what exactly am I supposed to do with this newfound authority?”

“The government has a few concerns among witches and their supporters that you’d be expected to placate and explain the situation to.” Diana nodded. “And public denouncements of any extremist witch groups will also fall within your jurisdiction.”

“Extremist witch groups?” Diana looked up incredulously.

“Yes. Should any groups spring up in the future, it will be up to you to deal with whatever happens.”

“Very well. To summarize, I shall be liaison between witches and the government, on behalf of witches, and must deal with the government.” Andrew nodded. “If your business here is concluded, then it would be in your best interest to be on your way, lest the media do what the media does best.” Andrew chuckled lightly.

“Agreed. I bid you farewell.” He looked at Amanda. “Are you coming?” Amanda shook her head. “Very well. Diana.” With a final nod of his head, he made his way out of the study. Diana glanced at Amanda.

“Are you planning on leaving any time soon?” Amanda shook her head, and buried her nose in the crook of Diana’s neck.

“You smell really nice.” Diana flushed a bit.

“Yes, well, be that as it may, I have business to attend to. If you would be so kind as to take Rose out for a little bit, she’s been rather antsy all day.”

 _I expect you to behave._ Diana thought it went without saying, but with her familiar, it was best to be safe than sorry.

 _Of course, Diana._ Diana nodded, and handed Rose to Amanda. The American nodded reluctantly, and took Rose out, to wherever Rose found the most flying space. When the doors to her study closed again, Diana placed her head in her hands and sighed. More paperwork. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! Of the chapter.... not the story... that's not for a little while. Anyways, another huge thank you to KreisaffeNo9 for their huge help in getting my shit up to par!


	4. Unpleasant Memories

Atsuko ‘Akko’ Kagari was less than pleased with her current perch. Were it up to her, she’d be comfortably perched on Diana’s shoulder, reading about some diseases, or toxins, or some such malady. As it was, Diana had shooed her away as an excuse to occupy the American.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, you’d rather be in there with her than out here with me. Just fuckin’ fly already. I don’t wanna deal with you.” For her part, Amanda didn’t seem much happier. Akko flapped her wings once and landed on the ground in front of Amanda. The girl sent a scathing glare her way; Akko returned it.

“Well? You gonna fuckin’ fly?” Amanda gesticulated wildly. Akko turned away and flew into the air, winds blowing through her feathers, the freedom releasing all the stress from her mind. It wasn’t long before everything on the ground seemed small, trees becoming an expanse of green. The American became a dot of orange in a sea of green, almost like prey, and Akko cried out in joy. She soared on thermal updrafts for a while, nothing to keep her company except her own thoughts.

* * *

Bernadette Cavendish was the best healing witch of her time. So watching her waste away was a special kind of pain for Akko. The vibrant witch who had spent so much of her life helping and healing was so close to succumbing to the illness that held her in its throes. At least once a day, she’d seize up in a coughing fit that stained her comforter and pillow with blood. Akko could almost feel the pain herself, but all she could do was cuddle up to her, and provide company in the rare times she was healthy enough to be lucid.

Akko was resting on the bed in her cat form, waiting for Bernadette to wake up from her nap

“Atsuko.” Akko padded over the soft covers of the bed and curled up next to her. She began running her fingers through her silky fur. “I don’t have long, Atsuko.”

“Mrew.” Akko sat up and looked at Bernadette.

“I’ve said my goodbyes to the world. I am almost ready to die. Bute before I do, I have a request.”

Akko transformed into her human shape, and sat next to her.“You’ve done a lot of good in your life, Dette.” Akko leaned he head on Bernadette’s shoulder.

“Not as much as I would’ve liked. And look at me now, abandoning my daughter.” A single tear dripped onto the covers.

“That wasn’t your call to make, Dette. You know that. You did what you could with the time you had!” Akko was now aggressively snuggling the ailing matron of House Cavendish.

A small giggle escaped her. “You’ve never changed. Not in 14 years.”

“Of course!” A somber mood quickly replaced the happy atmosphere. Bernadette suddenly lost the glimmer in her eyes, doubling over in another coughing fit, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.

“Akko. I don’t have long. I need you to…” She was cut off by a finger to her lips.

“Nope. Nopenopenope. You are going to enjoy the rest of forever. Clear?”

“Akko…”

“No! I said it. You’re staying with me. That’s the end of that.” She removed her finger and shuffled into a more comfortable position

“Fine. That’s the end of that. Now, will you make me a promise?”

Akko looked her up and down, glaring, examining. “There’s a catch, isn’t there?”

This time, Bernadette laughed, a sound she hadn’t made since she’d been bedridden. “You know me too well.” A sad grin replaced the laughter.

Akko sighed once.  “So? Spit it out.” Akko crossed her arms, already pouting lightly.

“Keep Diana out of the organization.” The words were quiet. “Let it end with me. Or, if you must, carry it on yourself. But leave Diana out of this. She deserves better.”

“Of course.” Akko held her breath in anticipation.

“Swear it.” This time the words were harsh, urgent.

“I swear by the Nine, I will keep Diana out of the organization.” Akko said as she raised her left hand.

“Good.” Bernadette Cavendish lay back, and closed her eyes. She smiled again, and the stress lines vanished. Her brow stopped furrowing in pain. The anticipatory tension in her body disappeared.

“Dette? Bernie? Bernadette?” Silence dominated the room, broken only by Akko’s own heavy breathing. “It never gets easier, does it, Dette?” Akko let the tears flow. At first it was a light stream, just a few tears pattering silently on the comforter. Then she started bawling, tears streaming from her eyes, soaking the comforter, Bernadette’s nightgown and Akko’s own clothing. Akko clutched tightly to Bernadette’s body. After a few minutes, she could breathe relatively uninterrupted again. “I’ll miss you.” Shedding a few more tears, Akko shifted back into her cat form and padded to the door, pawing and mewling restlessly. The door creaked open, and a young Diana Cavendish peered in.

“You want out?” The question was rhetorical. Akko stepped out between the young girl’s legs, and vanished around the corner. She left the mansion, vanishing into the nearby woods. She took the form of a mourning dove, crying the last of her sorrow into the early morning air. Then she kept watch, as she’d sworn she would all those centuries ago.

* * *

Far below the flying familiar, Amanda O’Neil was pulling out a pack of cigarettes. It was a bad habit she’d picked up after Luna Nova. America was notorious for it, sue her. Amanda picked the least-smushed cig out and lit it with a lighter. Was magic a more cost-effective way to light it? Yes. But Amanda wanted something to ground her to reality. Taking a small puff, she flicked the lighter a few more times, enjoying the sensation of lighting the damn thing. Taking another drag, she thought back to the conversation in the office.

Terrorist groups, political maneuvering, she didn’t get it. What she did get was that she had the power to make Diana blush. That was a good sign. Maybe, just maybe, she had a snowball’s chance in hell. Damn it.

“Whatever the hell is up there, can you cut me some god damn slack!?!?” she cried  to the mostly empty sky. That damned bird had disappeared from view a while ago.

Diana’s new-found thrill at getting in trouble with terrorist groups made Amanda nervous. Of the two, Amanda had always been the most reckless, but even then that was by her own choice, making stupid choices on her broom. Even today, Amanda offered her services as an ingredient-hunter for witches, going into high-risk environments to retrieve animals and plants that most witches wouldn’t search for. It paid well, and kept her adrenaline up. But with Diana’s new willingness to throw herself into danger, Amanda was more nervous than ever for her. She pulled her phone from her pocket, and began dialing the first number that came to her

“Алло?” Jasminka said.

“Jasminka! I need help! I’m at Diana’s place…” There was a noise from the other side of the line.

“Did you break in?”

“Wait… what? Break… No! I’m astounded that you assume that I would go and stalk Diana so as to know exactly what time she is away, granting me the most time to get in. It’s 7:30 in the morning, by the way.”

Jasminka laughed.

“You wanted help?”

“Yes! What do I do?”

“...You’re going to have to be more specific than that.” Jasminka was obviously giggling, but there wasn’t much Amanda could do about it.

“I don’t know! Like, she blushes when I compliment her, but she sent me out to her backyard with that bird of hers, and then closed her study, and now I have to wait for the bird, and even then, she’s done like nothing in return, but I think she likes me and…”

“Stop. Stop right there. Calm down and think.”

“Think about what?” Amanda’s head was as straight on her head as Amanda herself.

“What were her… You know what? Wait until Rose gets back, and then when you get the chance, I have a job for you, okay?”

Amanda nodded, then realized that Jasminka couldn’t see her.

“Yeah. I got it. See ya later.” Amanda hung up the phone, and stared at it in her hands. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Amanda swore she’d woken up more than a few owls at noon with her screaming. But what else was she supposed to do? “Oi! You goddamn bird! Get back here! I have to go see Diana!” The field was large, and the sky was even larger. “You stupid fuckin’ bird! Get back here! You’ll get to see your mistress sooner! Let’s go!” Amanda had never particularly cared for the bird, especially when its constant presence served as a deterrent for any kind of romantic approaches. Seriously, that bird looked way too intelligent and, dare she say it, jaded for its own good. It was terrifying. So when it screeched relatively nearby, Amanda DID NOT JUMP. Period. No jumping. At all. Just a disgruntled huff, and a sour little mumble.

“Alright, I get it. You don’t like the name-calling. I don’t give a shit. Let’s get going. I have more important shit to do.” The bird came in and perched on her shoulder. “I swear, if you shit on the back of my shirt, I’ll gut you myself.” It made a soft little squawk, but nothing more. Satisfied that her threats worked, Amanda made her way to the mansion. The unnecessarily extra double doors were wide open as she’d left them. The hallways were mostly silent, only the occasional chatter of the maids breaking it. Diana’s cousins and aunt had left some time back, leaving only a few servants to maintain the estate. Diana had called it “differences of opinion”. Amanda could guess at what had happened, but, honestly? She didn’t give a fuck. She walked past more than a few servants, but she brushed off any questions. Like she had time for fuckin’ small talk. The doors to Diana’s study were still closed. Amanda took a deep breath and composed herself. She knocked on the door twice.

“Come in,” Diana’s muffled voice answered. The wooden doors were harder to open than Amanda expected.

“Yo.” Rose jumped off Amanda’s arm and onto Diana’s desk. Amanda dumped her ash in the small ashtray by the door. She went to take another drag, but a glare from Diana stopped her.

“Don’t.”

Amanda put the cigarette out in the ashtray.

“I didn’t expect you back so soon.” Diana glared at the hawk, and, if Amanda didn’t know any better, the hawk looked… offended.

“Right. Well. I just got  a call for a job, so I can’t stick around, much as I would love to…” Amanda let the words hang in the air, hoping for an invitation to return.

“Well, best of luck. Be safe.” Diana didn’t even look up from her paperwork. Amanda tried not to deflate like a balloon.

“I will be. Enjoy your…  whatever it is you enjoy doing.” Amanda left the study, the doors softly clicking closed behind her. Amanda pulled out her butterfly knife and began to flip it open and shut. Whatever witch was in charge of romance was not making it easy for her. 

* * *

 

Akko looked over Diana’s shoulder.

 _Did you behave?_ The mental intrusion surprised Akko. The accusatory tone did not.

_Of course I behaved. You told me to, and I’m your familiar, aren’t I?_

Diana hesitated for the briefest second “I am not so sure of that.” Diana glanced up at Akko, then back at her paperwork. “You’re free to go.” She gestured with her wand at the closed door, and it creaked open.

_I…_

“Go. I have a lot to process.” There was a harshness in Diana’s tone that she normally reserved for herself. Akko hung her head as much as the hawk for could.

 _Diana, I…_ She what? She was sorry? She had ulterior motives? She was protecting Diana from something her mother had asked her to? Akko stopped her train of thought and flew out of the office. The doors slammed shut behind her. Gliding her way down the halls, she made her way to one of the less-traveled halls, not-often used, and only slightly-more-often cleaned. Dust coated everything from the mildly interesting busts to the thick red carpet on the floor. One wall was dominated by a floor to ceiling mirror. Akko shifted into her human form, and stared at the mirror.

“Dette, you really lay it heavy on the introspection, huh?” She whispered. Her hair changed color, her natural brown to a very-much-not-natural obsidian-black. Her eyes shimmered and turned green. Her outfit changed from the shirt skirt and shirt shed been wearing into a floor-length dress, complete with lace skirt and mourning vale. Let it not be said that she did not know how to cut an imposing figure in a dress. She stepped forward, her heels muffled by the carpet, and tapped on the mirror.

_9 Witches to Guard the world_

_4 by Health_

_4 by Pain_

_1 To keep Watch_

Akko tapped 9 times, waited 5 seconds, tapped 4 times, waited 3 seconds, tapped 4 times, waited 5 seconds, and then tapped one final time. The mirror revealed a door within the seamless glass, and it swung open, the wide stone walkway leading off into the darkness. Stepping beyond the threshold, Akko’s heels clacked on the stone as the door sealed itself back up behind her. Torches lit up along the path, revealing another door, this one made of old wood. Akko placed a hand against the door, and pushed it open. The large, circular chamber was lit as if by an eerie blue fire, though the light was seemingly without source. The floor vanished near the walls of the room, aside from short platforms connecting various doors to the central platform. At each door, a woman dressed similarly to Akko knelt, heads bowed.

“Milady Kurone. The monthly reports are in,” one of the girls said. The whisper echoed eerily in the cavern.

“Is there something immediately urgent?” Akko said. A simple voice distortion spell made every ear hear a different voice.

“There are new reports on The New Salem.”

The name got a rise out of Akko. “Speaking of The New Salem. How did we not know about their change in tactics?” The women all cowered, whimpering and whispering to themselves. “I want to know if a single member of The New Salem decides that they have to go to the bathroom. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?” The growl in her words echoed like a demon from hell.

“Yes, Milady.” The various voices answered in unison.

“Dismissed.” Akko turned on her heel, and left the same way she came in. She’d lost a Cavendish to a similar group in the past. Damned if she’d let history repeat itself. The grinding of her teeth and the clack of her heels were the only sounds and sensations that she registered before stepping back through the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! Did you cry? Did you hate me? That's okay! Objective successful! I promise to keep it slightly fluffier for the remainder of the story, for however long that goes. Anyways, big thank you again to Kreigsaffe09 again! And for all you commenters! Thank you so much for your support! You guys keep me happy every week! I see you guys!


	5. High school reunions suck

The evening was just beginning to cover the Luna Nova lawn in shadows as Diana’s class reunion kept going for the 4th hour thus far. She sipped gently at the glass of champagne in her hand, considering the value of having a bunch of magical adult drinking for an entire evening and night. Glancing around, she saw the green team, Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka all standing around a small fountain of punch; spiked, knowing them. Sucy and Wangari were somewhere in the throng, probably around the group of screaming adults. What they were screaming at, Diana didn’t want to venture a guess. Barbara was in her view, Lotte hanging off one arm as they discussed Nightfall with the small group of alumni that shared the interest. No, what concerned Diana at this class reunion was Hannah.

_ Rose, find me Hannah. I haven’t seen her yet. _ Diana threw another glance over the reunited class, searching for the yellow hair tie.  _ Oh. Apologies Akko. _

There was a soft chuckle in Diana’s head.

_ Don’t mind me so much. It’s alright. _ Akko was soaring above the outdoor reunion, along with several other familiars. Diana kept scanning for Hannah, sipping occasionally from the flute in her hands. There was a small tap on her shoulder, jolting her out of her mindless search. She spun around, and she was met with Hannah’s smile.

“Hey, Diana!” Hannah took a step forward and hugged her. Diana, caught entirely off-guard, awkwardly returned the hug.

_ Traitor. _ She didn’t need to see Akko’s face to know she was wearing a smug grin.

“Hello, Hannah. How have you been?”

“Pretty good. You look beautiful as usual, Diana.” Hannah ended the hug and stepped back.

“Thank you. You look beautiful too.” She watched as Hannah’s cheeks flushed.

“T-thank you,” Hannah said, coughing awkwardly. “S-so! What have you been up to?” Hannah stumbled slightly over her words, causing Diana to raise an eyebrow.

“It’s been a lot of hearings and law-writing. The hospitals are doing fine, so I focus pretty closely on my job as liaison.” 

“Wow. You do so many things, I don’t know how I’d ever keep up!” Hannah’s eyes were full of admiration, and something else that Diana couldn’t decipher.

“I’m sure you’re plenty capable of keeping up with what I do. You do work at an emergency call center. That’s plenty stressful.” 

Hannah shook her head.  “ I disagree.” Hannah looked around the rest of the reunion. “It’s good to see everyone again.” Diana nodded.

“It has been a long time.”

“Yo! Diana! Come over here!” Diana turned her attention to Amanda, who had just called her over.

“Come, let’s see what they want.” Diana made her way through the crowd, grabbing Hannah’s hand, and dragging her behind. Diana thought she might’ve heard a slight ‘eep!’behind her, but the general din convinced her that she imagined it. Diana did notice some slight changes in Amanda’s posture, but ignored it almost entirely.

“Hwve u bn?” Constanze’s shorthand had become even shorter since graduation, becoming difficult to read for everyone, except for Diana, who, by her own accord, had plenty of practice reading messier doctor’s notes.

“Busy, Constanze, very busy. You have your research, correct?” Constanze nodded. “How has that been?” She began to scribble furiously, but Constanze paused.

“It has been well,” The Stanbot on Constanze’s head answered. “Testing whether there are other dimensions has been rather challenging, but you have simplified communications between the top scientists, and my laboratory, so it has been going. It is still gruellingly slow, but it is progressing.” 

“Aw. You know you love your work!” Amanda teased. Constanze shrugged noncommittally. Diana shifted the conversation to Jasminka.

“Jasminka. You started a school in Russia?”

“Yes.” Jasminka nodded.

“How is that going?”

“It’s going well. Applications are increasing steadily.”

“That’s good.” Diana said.

“Fufufu… Diana is a blind as ever.” Sucy’s chuckle came from her left, and Diana turned casually.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” Diana responded. “On another note, it is good to see you Sucy,” She nodded again. “Wangari.”

“Diana! Still as blind as ever to the war between lovers happening right underneath her nose! Over in the left corner we have…!” Wangari’s sentence was cut off by a smack upside the head from Sucy.

“Your microphone if you don’t stop stealing my thunder.” Sucy wasn’t glaring, but nobody could tell if that shark-toothed smile was playful or serious.

“Please, the only thunderous thing about you are those screams you let out last night.” Wangari was grinning, completely devoid of any sense of self-preservation.

“Ohoho. Feeling brave tonight, then?” Sucy grinned. Wangari gulped.

“Maybe? You know? Let me answer that after a few more drinks, okay, sweet cheeks?” She dashed off to find something else to drink. Diana looked around. Constanze looked annoyed, Jasminka was happily munching away at a cinnamon roll, and Amanda and Hannah were both blushing furiously and glaring daggers at each other. The tension between the two was palpable, until a solid  _ thunk _ broke it. Their attention all focused on Constanze’s Stanbot, who now had a very conspicuous hawk sitting on its head.

“Rose.” Diana held out an arm, and Rose hopped onto her arm. The tension broken, Barbara and Lotte joined the group.

“Hey guys!” Barbara smiled at the group. Diana smiled at her.

“Hello Barbara, Lotte.”

“Hello, Diana.” Lotte looked up at her. “Oh! Headmistress Merides was looking for you!” At the mention of the headmistress, Diana stiffened.

“Did she mention what it was she wanted?” Diana asked. Croix Merides had not been in her good graces since she’d cause the missile crisis. How she’d gotten in as headmistress was something well beyond Diana’s knowledge.

“Not that I remember.” Lotte shook her head. “If it helps, I saw her over by the Sorcerer's Stone earlier!” Diana nodded once.

“Thank you, Lotte. My friends, if you’ll excuse me.” Diana excused herself from the conversation and began to walk away.

_ Diana, I insist on being there in person. Like, as a person _ . Akko’s comment caught Diana slightly off-guard.

_ I thought nobody could know _ . The crowd was making it difficult to go anywhere, but finally, Diana broke free.

_ If they don’t see me transform, then they won’t know. _ Diana sighed to herself.

_ Fine. But you follow my commands, am I clear? _ There was a small affirmative nose from the bird on her shoulder, before she flew off. Diana kept walking. Upon reaching the base of the New Moon Tower, Diana saw Akko, dressed in a suit, sunglasses covering her eyes, hands crossed neatly in front of her.

“Bodyguard?” Diana asked. A small nod was her only response. “Very well. Up we go.” Diana began to climb the inner stairway, Akko just a few steps behind. Wind howled louder and louder with each story they climbed, until they reached the top, where the noise died down. The office was crowded with paperwork and prototypes. In the center of the room, a single desk sat, covered in papers and blueprints, the Sorcerer's Stone floating a few inches off the ground, lighting the room green in the gentle moonlight

“Croix.” Diana said.

“Diana! Good to see you!” The purple-haired headmistress of Luna Nova embraced Diana in a hug, which Diana did not return.

“What is it you wanted to talk about?” Diana was maintaining a neutral tone. Her position as ambassador forced her to deal with Croix regularly, and the woman was  a snake. A single display of weakness put one on the defensive permanently. Croix pulled away.

“A teacher can’t want to catch up with her old student?” She smiled and patted Diana’s shoulder. “It’s been a few weeks since you started your new job! I wanted to check on you! Make sure you’re all good!” Diana nodded in response.

“I appreciate your concern.” She began to turn a way, but Croix’s hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Oh come on. Gimme more than that, pull up a seat! Have a drink! Indulge me for a bit!” Diana looked suspiciously at the drinks laid out on the table. “You really think I’d do something to you? Alright, fine.” Croix tooke a flute of champagne, and downed it all in one go. “There. $5 of good champagne down the hatch. Join me now?” She gestured again at the table, and Diana sat down.

“On the subject of catching up, how has being headmistress treated you?” Diana asked, eager to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

“Oh, it’s been interesting. Chariot is still teaching, if you were curious.” Diana nodded and sipped. Of course, Croix would think that any champagne worth $5 a flute would be good.

“And how is she?” Diana glanced around the tower. It hadn’t changed much. Akko was standing off some ways, her gaze shifting everywhere.

“She’s fine. She still can’t cook. We eat ramen most nights.” Croix poured herself more champagne.

“That doesn’t sound like it would be good for your health.” Diana commented.

“It’s probably not!” Croix laughed. “But Chariot keeps fit, and I’ve spent a lifetime adjusting to it, so it's really no big deal.” She took another sip, and set it down. “Anyways, enough about me. How’ve you been getting along with the old farts in Parliament?”

“Well enough. They do not hinder, though, neither do they help.” Diana answered.

“Listen…” Croix sounded hesitant to continue.

“Yes?”

“I… I know you probably don’t want to talk about it, but… after the attack… a few weeks ago… are you okay? You all good?” Diana grimaced.

“I am fine, thank you for your concern.”

“I’m sorry, that came off as too… something,” Croix sighed. “Listen, I did some studying about the human psyche, after the missile crisis. I know about a bunch of mental illnesses, PTSD, schizophrenia, anxiety disorders, the works.” Croix looked extremely proud.

“I assume you found it interesting?”

“What?” Croix was snapped from a slight reverie by the question. “Yeah. I mean, yeah, it was interesting, but that’s not my point.” She took a deep breath. “My point is that if you need to talk about something, then I’m always here.”

“I appreciate the offer, Professor Merides…” Diana was interrupted by a small huff.

“Back to formalities, are we?”

“But I am quite alright, and need no special attentions for the time being.” Diana nodded to Akko. “Nor do I require physical attentions.” 

“Ah. I did notice our guest.” Croix nodded. “Contingency plan?” Diana grit her teeth and nodded politely. “She’s welcome to join us. I don’t often drink with cuties like her.” Diana was about to retort with something about Akko being hers, and hers alone, but Akko interrupted.

“With all due respect, m’am, I’m on the job. At this rate, I’ve half a mind that you intend to use false counseling sessions to manipulate Diana’s sway in politics, and bend it to your favor specifically, and am completely prepared to terminate this meeting if it comes to that. Do no push it.” Akko’s voice was completely flat, but the threat came across loud and clear.

“And what makes you think you can take me?”

Now Akko was stepping forward, but Diana raised her hand.

“She’s perfectly capable of matching myself in magical potential, even surpassing me by a rather large margin. She’s had no need to use combat spells, but I know some of her repertoire, and it is rather impressive. I doubt you would hold for more than a minute, Professor.” Her comments seemed to incite Croix even more.

“I’d like to test that.”

“I’d rather you didn’t. As unnecessary as the Philosopher’s Stone is today, I’d still rather not have it shatter.” Diana kept sipping at her champagne. Akko stepped back, her eyes going back to scanning the entire room. Croix leaned back in her chair, glaring every once in a while at Akko.

“A valid point.” Croix chuckled. “You always were one for cold logic, weren’t you?” Diana just nodded.

“Was that all you wanted, Professor?” Diana was about halfway done with her fourth drink for the night. The alcohol was beginning to have a much stronger effect.

“Not quite, I wanted to discuss one other thing with you.” 

“And that would be?” Diana was getting rather impatient, and she was not a nice drunk. An unfortunate experience with Amanda in a bar had taught her that.

“This whole fiasco with The New Salem, or whatever they call themselves. How do you plan to handle it?”

It took Diana a moment to process. “I’m sorry?”

“I mean, if reports are to be believed, then there’s already 15 bodies on the pile. It’s only a matter of time until more pop up.” Croix had crossed her arms, staring intently at Diana.

“I… Nonproliferation is the best policy. I am doing what I can to know that they are ineffective, and therefore should stop their fruitless efforts.” Croix nodded.

“Understandable. And if that doesn’t work?”

“What?” Diana was taken aback.

“If non… whatever you just said, if that doesn’t work, if the bodies keep piling up, what do you do then?” 

“It’s out of my hands. The government will  take care of the issue.” Diana was turning away to leave, but Croix stopped her again.

“It’s not going to work. Your plan, it won’t work.”

Diana turned on her heel and marched back to Croix. “And, pray tell, makes you say that?” Diana was leaning forward aggressively, Akko nearby, ready to break up any fighting.

“Politics.”

“I have spent my life dealing with the politics of the Nine Great Families, I am plenty capable of handling a group of rowdy upstarts and stupid children.” It was Croix’s turn to get aggressive.

“You ARE one of those children, Diana! By the Nine, you’re brilliant, but the world outside of magic is nothing like what we have! Politics don’t work the same, and overwhelming force isn’t always going to win! You can’t just put down a group of dissenters like a pack of rabid dogs!” Diana leaned back.

“And you would have so much experience as to say exactly what will work?” 

“You’re goddamn right I do! While Chariot was out of the game, I was doing my research and LEARNING! I have ten more years of experience, AT LEAST, than you do!” 

“Off the record.” Diana’s voice was deadly calm. “You can judge my actions right, or wrong. That is not something I can change. But Croix Merides, I remind you, that if you undermine me, I will have you removed from your seat, tried for treachery and imprisoned for life. Do I make myself clear?” Croix fell back into her seat, and waved her hand. Diana turned sharply, and left, Akko not far behind.

* * *

Croix was standing on the edge of the Sorcerer's Tower, the festivities were drawing to a close as the first rays of dawn shone over the towers of Luna Nova

“The poor girl.” Chariot’s voice was soft, a gentle whisper in the air behind Croix.

“She’s still naive. I have to save her, Chariot. The world is going to gobble her up.” Croix’s posture sagged suddenly, almost threatening to send her toppling over the edge of the tower.

“She’s old enough to make her own decisions. She’s not your responsibility.” Chariot hugged her lover to her chest, head buried in Croix’s shoulder.

“It’s my fault she almost died at least once. And nobody would’ve saved her if she hadn’t saved herself.” Croix leaned backwards, and let her weight fall on Chariot. “I owe her this much.”

“Shh. It will all work itself out.” Croix stood up and went back to the table with the flutes of champagne.

“Yeah, as if.” She poured the remainder of Diana’s into her own, and then drank the whole thing in one gulp. “I have to save her Chariot. I don’t know what I’ll do if I can’t. If that means tearing her down, then I will.” Pouring another full flute, she swallowed that too.

“Okay, tiger, I think you’ve had enough alcohol for one evening.” Chariot took the bottle of champagne and tossed it off the tower. Croix clawed feebly after it.

“ _ NOOooo _ oooooo...” What started as a full-throated scream died off as a whimper of displeasure, with Croix draped over the back of her chair.

“Yes. Now come on. Today is Monday, which means you have paperwork.” Hoisting the drunk Croix onto her back, Chariot began a steady walk down the stairs.

“I meant it Chariot. I’ll save that girl.” Corix mumbled, nose buried in Chariot’s bright-red locks.

“I know you will Croix.” When she felt Croix finally fall asleep, she continued, “Nine only hope she sees that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gents and Others! Welcome to the end of chapter 5! I want to provide all of you with a very sincere thank you for reading, and leaving kudos, and commenting, I smile every time I get the notification and it turns me to a giggling mess reading your comments! Mushy stuff done! I hope you enjoyed chapter 5, and I want to thank KriegsaffeNo9 for their help in getting this chapter up to snuff.


	6. Lower the difficulty, will ya?

Soon after the meeting with Croix, Diana was contemplating the conversation. It struck her that a body guard might not be the worst idea.

“Anna, would you mind getting me a list of bodyguard services?” She was sitting in her office, sipping at her tea, reading through the latest proposal for the limitation of power for witches. There was an angry squawk from the perch near the lamp.

“Of course, Milady. I’ll have you a list soon. How many firms should I list?”

“Just the fifteen highest-rated.” Diana waved a hand dismissively. “Close the door on your way out, please.” Anna left, and the door closed behind her. There was a telltale pop as Rose shifted into Akko.

“What the hell?” she shouted, making Diana wince.

“Do try to keep it down. It’ll be a lot harder to fram you as my…” Diana froze.

“As your what, your lover? Daughter? Long-lost cousin?” Akko was pacing angrily, but she kept her voice to a minimum. There was a knock on the door, making Akko jump.

“No! Rose! Watch the…!” Diana threw out the first thing that came to mind, shoving the book she was reading to the floor. Akko took the hint and shifted back into Rose. The door opened.

“Milady.” She placed a small sheet of paper on Diana’s desk before leaning over for the fallen book. Diana glanced at the short list as Rose squawked indignantly at having her “perch” taken from under her.

“I’m assuming you looked into magical corporations as well?” Diana looked up from the list and accepted the book Anna handed back to her.

“I could only find a few freelancers, Milady.”

Diana scanned over the list. “Invite them all. I want to see them demonstrate their skills. The bodyguard corporations as well, though have them send only their best agent.” Anna bowed and turned to leave. “And thank you, Anna.” Diana smiled gently.

“Of course, Milady.” Anna bowed once more, and left. There was almost no time between the door closing and the return of Akko.

“There’s no way you’re going to get rid of me. And I can’t exactly do my job if you have someone else watching you all the time!” Akko was pacing back and forth across the room, stomping angrily at the carpet.

“Then it’s a good thing I added your name to the list.” Diana spun in the chair and crossed her arms. Akko paused in her pacing.

“You what?” Diana raised an eyebrow.

“You heard me. Your name is on that list.”

“Umm, how exactly does that help?” Akko seemed more incredulous than anything else.

“Are you telling me you can’t handle competing against a few trained, ordinary people?” Diana asked. Akko whirled around.

“Excuse you, I am plenty capable of handling more than a few armed guards!” She looked at the door. “Excuse me, I have to go prepare.” She marched towards it and muttered something under her breath, phasing through the door. Diana exhaled and turned back to her book.

* * *

A few days later Diana had a line of bodyguards standing in front of her, some human, others magical. The freelancers were all dressed in comfortable clothing, some were chewing gum, Amanda was smoking a cigarette, and some were fiddling with their wands. However, even among the freelancers, one looked severely underqualified. Her jeans and skin-tight blouse held no pockets, she didn’t look like she had a wand, and her skin bore none of the usual marks of the experienced tradesman- scars. The professional bodyguards stood stock-still. They all wore three-piece suits, sunglasses, and various colored ties, the blazers large enough to hide a holster or two. Diana, by stark contrast, sat, sipping her tea, blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, eyes scanning critically.

“Gentlemen, ladies. I hope you found your way here easily enough.” She began. There were a few grumbles, some half-hearted yes’es, and a single, rather emphatic YES! “Very well. I appreciate your taking the time to come out, and…” Diana searched for the right word, “Indulge my sensibilities. I’ve devised something of an obstacle course. The challenges will be the same for everyone, regardless of physical or magical capabilities.” There was an uncomfortable shifting among the professionals. Diana scanned the group, three or four of them looked slightly offended or upset at having to pass a trial. Someone raised their hand.

“Will we all be doing it simultaneously? Or individually?”

“Simultaneously. If you would all follow me.” Diana stood and made her way to the forest. The trek was relatively short, compared with the coming trials. Diana stopped on the very edge of the treeline. “There’s a lake in the middle of the forest. There’s a sword with your name or company name on it. Bring it to me.”

* * *

Amanda was going to have a very serious conversation with Diana when they got back. The initial sprint through the Cavendish family woods was tame. There was no clear advantage in strength or stamina, between the witches, and as for the pros, Amanda doubted they could keep up more than a few minutes. But after a bit, things got complicated. There was a loud roar from somewhere behind her, and several people paused in their mad sprint to search for its source. Amanda, for her part, had heard that kind of noise before, and sped up. A chimera moves fast, and shows no mercy. There were a couple of gunshots, likely the professional bodyguards. Amanda ignored the chaos and ran on, keeping parallel with a brunette witch. Amanda had seen her at the lineup and been severely unimpressed; she had no scars, her face was too naive, and she was way too cheerful to take on this job. But she had no time to criticise her any more. Amanda dove under a fallen tree, sliding into a roll, before springing back to her feet, and taking off as fast as she could.

“Motherfuck…” Amanda leapt over a very sudden intrusion in her path. Tumbling to the ground, she looked at what tripped her up. There was a slight hissing sound, and Amanda’s heart nearly froze from shock. The green and brown feathered serpent, an Amphithere, raised its head, feathered wings as unfurled as possible in the tightly packed trees. Its jaws opened wide, long, thin fangs dripping acidic venom onto the forest floor. Scrabbling back through branches and rotting leaves, Amanda whipped out her wand. “Murowa!” The bright green flash at least blinded the creature, as Amanda hear it screech in pain before taking off at full speed. The sudden crashing of trees was the only thing that kept the victory cry stuck in Amanda’s throat. Spotting the lake at the last second, Amanda dove in without a second thought. Breaking the surface, she glared at the soaring serpent.

“Murowa!” Another voice echoed behind her, and the brunette from before soared over her. The green attack spell crashed into the amphithere, and its limp body crashed into the water, sending waves outward from the impact. Amanda looked at the brunette, who had seemed far too cheerful at the mansion. Clutching the broom tightly, the girl was speeding away from Amanda, her combat boots and cargo pants probably loaded with God knows what. Amanda shook her head, and began to freestyle swim her way awkwardly to the sandbar island in the middle of the lake. The chaotic music of birds and insects from the forest began to fade out almost immediately, and Amanda went on high alert. Silence was never a good sign. A low fog began to roll in, only slightly obscuring Amanda’s view of the island.

“Amy, I miss you…” The ghostly whisper reminded Amanda far too much of her mother.

“Mom?” she called, never once pausing in her swimming. But the little island seemed to stay as far away as before she had started.

“Amanda, you need to go back, get the girl.” Jasminka’s voice echoed from everywhere and nowhere. Amanda kept swimming, but more slowly.

“Jazzy? Is that you?” Amanda had stopped swimming completely, treading water, head on a swivel.

“Amanda, go, get Diana. Make her…” The sentence was cut off by an otherworldly screech. Something slimy touched Amanda’s leg, and her survival instincts took hold, a simple levitation spell raising her out of the water. She scanned the waters furiously. There was another screech further away, and Amanda whirled around. There was the sound of something coming out of the water, and Amanda fired blindly.

“Murowa!” There was a scream at the point of impact, and a fine mist. Amanda looked down, only to be met by blue eyes staring back. Stumbling backwards, Amanda splashed unceremoniously into the lake for the second time that day. Surfacing, Amanda shook her head, fiery hair spraying droplets of water everywhere.

“Are you okay?” The soft voice came from a face she’d seen before, long, blonde hair floating gently, framing some startlingly blue eyes.

“Y-yeah, I’m… I’m good. What are you?” Amanda couldn’t help the question; she was too grumpy to care much about propriety.

“Me? I’m a mermaid.” The mermaid swam closer, and started studying Amanda. “Are you sure you’re okay? No cuts, bruises, broken bones?” Amanda shook her head.

“You know, you’re pretty charitable for a mermaid. All I hear about you guys is how you sink ships and swallow sailors whole.” Amanda began to paddle gently towards the island, the mermaid easily keeping pace.

“Well, yes, but we’ve lived in this lake for generations. We have lost our affinity for…” The mermaid’s nose wrinkled in disgust, “Human flesh. Fish are better, and in much greater abundance here.” A pensive looked crossed her face. “What are you doing in the lake?”

“Getting to that island.” Amanda nodded her head at the sandbar barely jutting out of the water. “But, clearly, I’m making no progress.” The mermaid took a hold of both of Amanda’s hands.

“Let me help you!”

Amanda nodded, and felt the water push her forward. What she missed in her determination to get to the island was the shark-toothed grin from the mermaid, and her forked-tongue licking her lips.

* * *

Diana was tending to a few of the wounded. The chimera had been a rather rude awakening, even by her standards. But if she was being serious, she’d be faced with much the same danger, only, coming from a much more human threat.

“Anna, how many are left?” Diana cast a healing spell one more time, and the man with two broken legs walked away, grumbling something about bullshit.

“Five, Milady, two professionals and three witches.” Diana made a mental tally. Both Amanda and Akko were still in, along with one more witch and two professionals. Diana had the utmost faith that Akko would win, but she worried for Amanda. She may be used to putting herself in life-or-death situations, but Diana may have made the challenges a little too difficult, even for her.

* * *

Amanda, for her part, was now almost on the shores of the little sandbar. The water had been pushing her for a good while, though, exactly how long, Amanda couldn’t say. The pressure at her back lessened, and she began to paddle again.

“Hey, thanks for the-” Amanda’s sentence was interrupted by her screams of pain as the mermaid’s shark-teeth punctured her shoulder. A mumbled “murowa” sent her flying onto the sand bank and the mermaid reeling. Amanda put a hand to her bloodied shoulder and sat up on the beach. The beautiful mermaid’s facade had vanished, reptilian eyes in place of the familiar blue ones, rank, oily hair replaced the familiar golden mane, green skin replacing the familiar glowing skin. “Sirens.” Amanda spit at the water. Two more identical sirens burst through the water.

“Amy, I miss you…”

“Amanda, go get the girl.” The two voices matched her mother and Jasminka exactly. Amanda hissed.

“Shut up. I don’t need you rooting around in my head.” Amanda growled. A fourth siren broke the surface.

“Amanda. How quaint. You’re in love. And with who, I wonder?” The voice of Diana seemed soft in the fog-muted lake.

“What would you know about it, you miserable wretch?” Amanda’s grip on her wand tightened.

“Ah, that’s right. One Diana Cavendish. Little old me? I’m flattered!” The four sirens morphed into nearly perfect imitations of Diana.

“You shut your whore mouth! Murowa!” Amanda channeled her rage into the spell, but it just kicked up water, harsh laughter piercing the fog.

“Poor little Amanda. Pining after the one girl out of her league.”

“Diana! I love you!” One of the voices suddenly resembled Amanda’s own voice.

“Disgusting.”

“Worthless.”

“Monster.” Three voices imitating Diana responded.

“FUCK OFF!” Amanda turned away from the water, marching towards the center of the little sandbar.

“Is little Amy running away? Again?” Amanda froze.

“Don’t use that tone with me.” She hissed, teeth grit, fists. Clenched.

“Why? Are you scared?”

“No.” Tears pricked at Amanda’s eyes. “No, I’m not.” She turned to face the water. “ _Belga Veeda_!” a bright flash of green light filled the air, turning it rank with the stench of ozone. The air was filled with superheated steam, obscuring Amanda’s view. Amanda fell to the ground and began crawling, feeling for the edge of the sandbank. She crawled in a single direction, feeling the sand getting more and more moist, but never reaching the shoreline. A sudden realization dawned on her.

* * *

Diana watched through the scrying orb as the lake vanished beneath a cloud of mist. “Anna, we’re going to need to refill the lake in the forest.” There was a disgruntled hmph from somewhere behind Diana. Suddenly an eerily familiar brown-haired figure charged into the mist-cloud, despite already holding her own victory sword, in a row with several other swords. It took Diana a second to register, but when she did, a shiver traveled down her spine.

“Milady?” Ana’s concerned voice came from behind, again.

“Anna, make sure whoever comes back stays inside the mansion. This will not end well.” Diana snatched her broom off the ground, and raced off, hopefully preventing any MORE damage to her grounds.

* * *

Amanda cam to the sudden realization that there was no lake when a pair of wings blew away the mist, revealing the deep, muddy crater where water used to be. 4 fish-tailed bodies flopped around, before shimmering lightly and vanishing into smoke.

“Summons. Diana and I are going to have very strong words after this.” Amanda stood and looked up at the dry sandbank. There were a few swords still stuck in the ground. One of them with a fiery red handle with an emerald for a pommel. “Mine, I guess.” Amanda walked over to the sword, one hand on her injured shoulder. Lifting with her legs, Amanda tugged the steel blade from the sand.

“You’re not going anywhere.” The voice was from somewhere above Amanda, and she looked up, to see a familiar, brown-haired girl.

“I suggest you back off, _girlie_.” Amanda hissed. She had no time for games.

“Hoooow abouuuuut….. No.” The drawn out response was the only warning Amanda had as the brown-haired girl dove at her. Amanda barely had time to dive out of the way. Rolling out of her dive, sword out behind her, wand in the other hand, pointed at the girl, whose wings…

“Wings. You’re a Valkyrie.” Amanda focused on common solutions for Valkyries. Unfortunately, she came to exactly one conclusion: Run. Not that she could.

“Funny girl, Amanda. But all that aside, you’re not leaving this forest.” The Valkyrie dove again, two swords twirling dangerously. It was all Amanda could do to put up a shield spell, which withstood a couple of hits before shattering, sending Amanda tumbling backwards.

“What’s a Valkyrie doing trying out for a bodyguard position?” Amanda stood, combining her wand and sword. The blade went from a slightly-blued silver to blazing green. Amanda ran through a list of weaknesses: Fire, maybe, feathers are flammable. Acid? Probably not, magical armor and such. Blunt force? Might be the only option. The Valkyrie dove again, and this time, Amanda flipped clean over her, trying to drive the tip of her sword through the small of the Valkyrie’s back. It was deflected at the last second by a magical barrier.

“I don’t owe you answers, Miss O’Neil.” The Valkyrie landed, and her wings vanished, leaving a brown-haired girl with a pair of swords. Amanda yanked another sword from the moist sand.

“Fine. But your life ends here. You saw what happened to the sirens.” Amanda set her blades in a cross. Tension radiated from the two of them. Amanda moved first. Dashing forward, she led with the magical blade, thrusting at the Valkyrie’s torso. Her non-magical blade was trailing behind. The Valkyrie’s swords crossed in a downward x, trapping Amanda’s first sword. Her second sword arced over, aimed right for the Valkyrie’s head. The magic shield deflected the blade again.

“The sirens? Oh!” The Valkyrie stepped back and let go of her sword, drawing a single blade from Lord knows where. “You saw what happened to the amphithere, right?” The single sword arced from left to right, and Amanda barely had time to jump back. Even as she did, it opened a small gash in her midriff. “Two wounds and counting, _girlie_.” The Valkyrie spat the term back at her.

“I’ll die before I let someone besides me protect Diana.” Amanda grabbed one of the two swords jabbed in the sand, and charged forward again. The Valkyrie dodged the first attack, and countered the second, leaving Amanda very little space to avoid the counter-attack. Then the Valkyrie’s blade came down in an overhead slash. Amanda crossed her swords, attempting to catch the blade in the wedge. The swords came into contact, and Amanda’s two blades shattered, forcing her out of the arc of the Valkyries blade, and leaving her with two useless pommels. Amanda grabbed another pair of un-retrieved swords, and readied herself again.

“ATSUKO KAGARI!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm sorry for the lack of chapter these last two weeks, but Tests stopped me from getting it done for one week, and then I just wasn't feeling the writing bug last week. Anyways. On to a more positive vibe, a huge thank you to KriegsaffeNo9 again for editing this chapter for me, and a small reminder to please leave comments and Kudos to let me know that you enjoy what I do! See you guys next week!


	7. Dost thou wish to duel, my good witch?

Diana hovered over the battlefield on her broom. With the mist dismissed, she could see the extent of the damage to her lake. Below her, on the sandbar-turned-sandhill, Akko and Amanda stood face to face, each with weapons drawn, curses and spells on the tips of their tongues.

“Hey! You and I need to have a word!” Amanda pointed a sword up at her, and Diana shook her head.

“We’ll have it…” Diana was cut off by an angry scream as Akko charged in, aiming to strike down the sword aiming at Diana. Amanda backed off.  

“Call off the damned Valkyrie!” Amanda screamed, backpedalling, doing her best to stay on the dry sand.

“Atsuko!” This time, Diana’s yell was more magically enforced, drawing her attention. Akko froze mid-strike, glaring up at the sky.

“What?” Akko said, annoyed.

“That will be enough. You were the only two to get this far. We will sort this out in another manner.” Diana landed the broom. “Would the two of you like a ride back?”

Akko snorted. “Yeah, right.” She transformed into a jaguar and leapt into the surrounding trees, leaving Amanda and Diana alone.

“So, uh…” Amanda scratched the back of her head nervously. “I’ll, uh, heh. I’ll take that ride.”

Diana looked back at Amanda. “Are you okay?” Stepping towards her, Diana began inspecting her cuts.

“I-I’m fine.” Amanda’s voice came out a little higher pitched than Diana expected, but she kept looking. The bite mark on her shoulder would be a little harder, what with the venom, but it wouldn’t be too hard. 

Walking back to her broom, Diana gestured for Amanda to hop on. “Come on. I need to treat you.” She watched as Amanda stumbled on the loose sand, nearly faceplating. Diana moved to help her, but Amanda waved her away.

“I’m good.” Amanda finally got on Diana’s broom, and Diana herself got on. She made to take off, but she looked back at Amanda.

“How are you planning to stay on?”

“I’ll be fine, really.”

“No. Amanda, You really must grab on to something. And seeing as I’m right in front of you, I really must insist that you grab on to me.” Diana forced the words out; now was not the time to get embarrassed like a schoolgirl. She waited. “I’m not leaving the ground until you do.” She felt two arms wrap around her stomach reluctantly. Forcing down a blush, Diana murmured  _ tia freyre _ , and they shot into the sky, the now-empty lake fading into the distance behind them.

* * *

When they arrived back at the manor, Diana hopped of the broom and looked back at Amanda, whose cheeks were almost as flushed as her locks. 

“I’ll meet you inside. Go in and find a cot to lay down on.” Diana walked a little way back and began to focus on the woods, dispelling every last enchantment and spell she’d placed, dispelling the magical summons, eliminating the traps. There was a small rustle of leaves from in front of her. Diana’s eyes snapped open, and she scanned the scant undergrowth for ay signs of movement. When the jaguar slinked delicately from behind a tree, Diana let out a breath she hadn’t realized she'd been holding in. “You were stupid.”

_ I didn’t realize that defending you and your honor was stupid _ . Akko’s snide remark gave Diana a headache.

“It’s not. But Amanda is a friend, and I’d appreciate it if you allowed her a little bit of wiggle room in your oh-so stringent criteria.”

The jaguar huffed.  _ I ‘ll see about that. _ The jaguar shifted back into Akko.

“Ms. Kagari, please head inside and find a cot. I have to check you over.”

“I’m good. Besides, this isn’t my only appointment today. I appreciate the sentiment though!” Akko smiled at her, and strutted off. Diana finished dispelling her enchantments and made her way into the sunroom, where several cots had been set up, though only one was occupied.

“You got everyone out of here fast.” Amanda commented, swinging her legs like a kid on a swing.

“Lay down, I have to check you over, and sitting is not helping the gash you’re so stoically ignoring.” She watched as Amanda winced and obediently lay down. Diana sat next to Amanda, and began to focus on her healing spell. She was in the middle of treating Amanda’s cuts when Rose flew in through a window. She perched immediately on Diana’s shoulder, talons digging in a little sharper than normal.

“ _ Rose _ .” Diana hissed. The pressure from the talons lessened.

“Tch. That bird of yours seems like more trouble than it’s worth.” Amanda said. Diana looked up at her, and then focused on her work.

“I wouldn’t say that. She’s troublesome sometimes, but she has her heart set in the right place.” Diana paused. “I think.” Amanda grumbled something and then tried to sit up. Rose screeched, and Diana placed her hands on Amanda’s shoulders, pushing her back to the cot. “Easy there. Magic can fix a lot, but your body still needs a little bit of time to adjust.” Diana shifted her attention from the cut on her stomach to the bite wound on her shoulder. “This will sting,” she warned. Amanda hissed as Diana applied her wand to the bite, drawing out a sickly-yellow liquid. Rose tilted her head curiously, nudging her beak closer and closer to the floating bubble.

“Hey. Bird. Don’t.” Amanda glared at the hawk, eyes narrowed. Rose made an indignant noise, and stopped reaching for the toxin. Amanda sighed. “I guess after all that, it  _ is _ still an animal.”

Diana giggled. “Yes, maybe she is.”

_ Excuse you. I am no animal! _ Akko’s indignant voice echoed in her head, and Diana laughed just a little harder.

Diana finished healing Amanda’s bite, and stood up. “Lay there for 20 minutes, and you’ll be good to go. I have to go contact the other contestants and take care of the aftermath.” Diana turned and began to walk away, but a little tug on her sleeve stopped her.

“Hey.” Amanda was looking away, one hand grabbing at Diana’s wrist. “Thanks. For, you know, taking care of  _ me _ first.”

“It was my pleasure.” Diana said. She could feel her cheeks burn. “I have to go. Get your rest, and I will see you in a few days.” Diana started to leave again, but this time it was Amanda’s question that stopped her.

“A few days?”

“Yes. You and the Valkyrie still have some things to sort out, don’t you?” This time, Diana did leave. The sunroom doors closed behind her, and she made her way to her study. It was the room she was spending far too much time in for her liking. The trek was silent, on both hers and Akko’s behalf. The door to her study closed behind her, and Rose transformed into Akko.

“Ugh. I’m tired.” The brown-haired girl immediately sunk into the nearest chair.

Diana sat down and looked at her. “Your clothing. Off.” Ako’s eyes went wide.

“W-w-wait. Diana. Come on. This isn’t a good idea. I mean. I’m your protector. I really shouldn’t-”

“I’m checking you for wounds.” Diana blushed harder than before, turning to look at the ground. Akko’s nervous stream of thought cut off.

“Oh.” Silence filled the room. “Okay!” The cheerful voice came back, and Diana couldn’t quite name the drop in her gut as she looked up from the floor. Akko was stripped out of the largest articles, and Dian stood up to inspect her. She walked around Akko, feeling her cheeks flush, eyes scanning all of Akko’s well-toned muscles.

“You- Ahem.” Diana takes a moment to compose herself. “You seem to be fine. No pains or internal bleeding to treat?” Diana turns away as Akko slips back into her clothes.

“Nope!” The sound of rustling clothing was all Diana could pay attention to. “All done!”

Diana turned, and Akko was completely dressed. “Very well. Now I actually do have to check on the aftermath of this whole thing, so, if you would like to return to bird form, I would gladly have you here. If you have other things to do, you know how to find your way out.” Diana turned back to her desk, and sat down. She hardly noticed as a comfortable and familiar weight steeled on her shoulder. Looking at the list of firms she’d have to pay, she rubbed her forehead. With money came headaches.

* * *

A few days later, Diana called Amanda.

“Amanda speaking.” The voice on the other end of the line sounded slightly distorted.

“Hello, Amanda.”

“Diana! Hang on one sec.” There was no noise as Amanda stepped away from her orb. Diana waited for a few seconds. “I’m back! What can I help you with?”

“You still have a few things to sort out with the Valkyrie.” Diana waited for the response.

“Yeah, I do. What are you planning?”

“A duel.” Silence.

“Diana?”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to kill me?” Amanda practically yelled. The response caught Diana off-guard, making her wince and lean away from her orb.

“It is not my intention, no,” she answered.

“Then why would you assume that I could match a Valkyrie in a duel?”

Diana sighed. “I will take measures to even the playing field. I am familiar with the physical and magical disparities between the average witch and a Valkyrie.” There was grumbling from the other side of the line.

“Fine. Set a date. I’ll be there.” The line went dead.

All the air left Diana, and she slumped back slightly. That was one headache down. Now came the second one.  _ Akko _ . It was a simple mental command, but its range covered the entire estate. The aforementioned witch materialized in her study.

“You called?” Her voice was jovial and bubbly as ever, and Diana found herself irked.

“You have a duel, shceduled for this Friday.” Diana tensed, waiting for a poor response.

“Cool! Against who?”

Diana was instantly on guard again, the brief moment of relief immediately blown away by the realization that, if she was to react poorly, it would be to the challenger. “Amanda.” The room went silent as Diana watched Akko’s body language. Her muscles tensed, making her seem like a spring, ready to pounce, the shorts and t-shirt doing nothing to hide the lines from Diana’s prying-

“Okay.” Akko’s answer snapped Diana out of her reverie.

“Okay? That’s all you have to say?”

Akko nodded confidently. “Sure. She’s just a witch, right? And an American one. Makes things easy.”

“Just a witch?” There was a tone of curiosity in Diana’s voice.

“Oh, sure. I’ve fought hundreds of monsters, everything from chimeras and manticores to dragons and cocktrices. Even a few named monsters! They were tough!” She seemed content to regale Diana with any number of tales and fights she’d survived. And Diana was content to let her talk, each word a delicacy in the air, as Diana’s eye’s locked on her soft, pink lips, watching how they moved, how plump and delicate they looked-

Diana shook her head. “I apologize, I stopped paying attention for a second. What were you saying?”

Akko was scratching nervously at the back of her head. “Oh. Nothing. It’s not that interesting anyways.”

Diana nodded. “Very well then. If that is all, then you are free to do as you please.” Diana turned back to the book on her desk, a soft, romantic novel, a welcome distraction from the politics of the modern world. She felt something crawl onto her lap, and saw a cat, an orange tabby, curled up tightly on her lap. She lowered a hand and scratched between its ears, letting the cat’s purring and her novel ease her stress. Lord knew she would need it.

* * *

Diana was sitting on her veranda, sipping her tea, Amanda and Akko standing on the other side of her little coffee table.

“Ladies. Welcome back. Your duel today will be overseen by me. There are a few rules: You will fight to first blood.” A savage grin spread across both warrior’s faces. “There will be no external magic. You are not allowed to cast any spells at all during combat, and any enchantments you’ve cast now will be dispelled.” Amanda’s grin spread wider, and Akko’s grin turned into a grimace. “If you cheat, when you are caught, you will not enjoy the punishment. This fight is meant to be as equal as possible. Ladies, please, take your positions in that circle of hay bales.” Amanda and Akko were both in yoga pants and workout shirts. Diana let her gaze glide along Amanda’s well-muscled build, almost masculine in nature. Then she shifted to Akko’s much more lean build, more focused on speed than flat-out strength. The two women stood an arm’s length apart in the middle of the circle, fists raised protectively. “Begin.” The two flashed into a flurry of motion. From Diana’s perch, it was easy to follow, lithe bodies of corded muscle flowing in a rhythm, following a beat no one else could hear.

Diana knew she was no match, physically, for the two fighters in front of her. Back at Luna Nova she’d focused on her studies, preparing to take over as head of the Cavendish family. Amanda, on the other hand, had apparently been training to be an olympic athlete before she went to Luna Nova. Her ridiculously fit physique had facilitated many of her shenanigans, which, more often than not, ended with her scrubbing out cauldrons by hand. That wasn’t to say that Diana did no physical activity. She made sure to do her 3 kilometer morning runs every morning, to hydrate plenty, and to eat properly. She just wasn’t focused on increasing her physical capacities.

* * *

Amanda was getting more and more frustrated. She’d figured that with all of the handicaps Diana had given her, she should have won relatively quickly. But here she was, evenly matched with the Valkyrie. Ducking beneath the left hook, she tried to uppercut into the off-balance Valkyrie, only to have to sidestep an overhead kick as she turned her lack of balance into momentum. Stepping back, Amanda stopped to catch her breath.

“You’re really good, you know that?” Amanda said. She was breathing heavy, even though she wasn’t tired. The adrenaline was kicking in heavily now. Everything was magnified, the world moved in slow-mo.

“You’re not half-bad yourself. I can’t name more than one, maybe two fighters that can match what you can do.” The Valkyrie was also breathing heavily, a playful glint in her red eyes. “Say, whaddya say we bet on this ourselves, eh?” She launched a jab that Amanda stepped back from, and then jumped over Amanda’s sweeping leg. Amanda re-focused on the fight. Her heartbeat echoed in her head, timing her movements, giving her a frame of reference. The fight continued in a blur for who knows how long. The two fell apart again, circling like wolves.

“Bet? What do you want from me?” Amanda watched the Valkyrie’s stance carefully. The slight shift in weight prompted Amanda to step back a bit. The Valkyrie laughed.

“Clever girl. I want you. I’m not a Valkyrie, but if anyone should be, it’s you.” This time, Amanda went on the offensive, charging headlong at the not-Valkyrie. Catching her off-guard, Amanda tackled her to the ground, jamming her head into the not-Valkyrie’s stomach, and driving the wind from her. Amanda jumped on the initiative, driving a fist into the not-Valkyrie’s floating ribs. She pressed her advantage, jabbing punch after punch into the fleshiest spots. Her tirade was only stopped by a knee to her own floating ribs. The not-Valkyrie pushed Amanda off her, and stood up, coughing. Amanda took a second to re-orient herself, after the stars in her vision faded. The two women resumed circling.

“Me? A Valkyrie?” Each word came with labored breath, the exhaustion beginning to hit.

“Yeah. I think you deserve it.” The not-Valkyrie was barely standing straight, and Amanda took it as a sign of progress. How much longer she could fight like this, though, she wasn’t sure.

“I’m curious,” Amanda huffed, “but first I need to beat your face in!” Amanda made another headlong charge. But the not-Valkyrie was ready this time. She sidestepped Amanda’s charge, and took the opportunity to simultaneously trip her, and drive a fist to the back of her head. Amanda slammed into the dirt floor, and a red magical circle filled her vision.

“That’s the end of the duel.” Diana’s voice barely registered in Amanda’s haze-filled brain. But a pair of red eyes filled her vision as she tried to stand.

“Easy there, Hunter.” There was a slight giggle from the not-Valkyrie, and Amanda had to struggle not to grin as she hoisted her arm around the not-Valkyrie’s shoulders.

“And there’s my new nickname. Are you sure you’re not a Valkyrie yourself?” Amanda asked, blood streaming from her forehead. The loss of blood and exhaustion made her dizzy, and she put most of her weight on the not-Valkyrie as they made their way back to the veranda.

“Nope.” The not-Valkyrie popped her P, setting Amanda down in a chair.

“Ladies. Well-fought.” Diana kneeled in front of Amanda, and lifted her bangs, checking the cut. “Amanda, this will sting.”

“Agh. Damn it,” Amanda cursed as Diana applied a wet cloth to her forehead.

“She’s really good, Di.” The not-Valkyrie said.

“Di?” Amanda asked, surprised.

“Die?” Diana asked, more than a little concerned for her patient.

“Not a hit with the crowd? Yeah, it didn’t sound quite right to me either.” The not-Valkyrie scratched her chin, deep in thought, seemingly.

Diana shook her head and returned her attention to Amanda. “Let me heal that with a spell, and I’ll give you something for the blood loss.” Diana mumbled a spell under her breath and then walked away, the doors closing behind her. Amanda turned her attention to the not-Valkyrie.

“Nicknames? For your charge?” Amanda asked. She’d made her peace with the fact that this not-Valkyrie was going to be guarding Diana, but she had a few questions first.

“Well, yeah,” the not-Valkyrie answered. “Helps me protect her while undercover. She won’t be in harm’s way. And with that bird of hers, I should be able to see any threats coming from a long ways away.” The not-Valkyrie shrugged.

Amanda wasn’t satisfied, but she brushed it aside. “Okay. Question two, if you’re not a Valkyrie, what are you?” 

The not-Valkyrie opened her mouth to answer, and promptly closed it. Then opened it again. “My name is Atsuko Kagari, Mistress of transformation.”

“Fair enough. Amanda O’Niell, newly-dubbed Hunter.” Amanda put on her best shit-eating grin and was relieved when Atsuko smiled back. “My friends just call me Amanda.” She held out her hand.

“My friends call me Akko, Mandy.” This time, it was Akko’s turn to smirk back, and Amanda nearly broke down laughing.

“Mandy? Oh it’s so on, Aki.” Akko took her hand, and the two shook hands, grinning like maniacs.

“Good to see you two getting along.” Diana’s voice came from the door, where she held a beer and a murky brown potion. Behind her, Anna was carrying a tray with a cup of tea and a glass of soda. Diana set the beer and the potion on the table. “Drink up.”

Amanda grabbed the potion, and uncorked it, taking  a deep whiff, a decision she regretted immediately as she nearly retched at the smell. “What the hell is in this?”

“I promise it tastes better than it smells. Drink it, and you can have your beer.” Diana was still holding the bottle just out of her reach.

“Fine.” Amanda grimaced and chugged the potion. It did taste better than it smelled, but not by much. As the last drop left the vial, Amanda reached for the beer. She took one deep breat, and chugged the beer too. When half the bottle was gone, she set it down. “Aah. Much better.” Amanda turned her attention to Akko. “Alright, Aki. You said you wanted me to become a Valkyrie? How does that work?” 

Akko put her glass of soda down, and looked at Amanda. “I pull a few strings, summon some ancient magic, you become immortal and powerful.”

Amanda leaned forward. “Go on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gents! Welcome to the end of chapter 7! Thank you to everyone who has read, and stuck with this particular piece of work. I hope you've all enjoyed it thoroughly! Another huge shout-out to KriegsaffeNo9, for their immense help in editing this chapter! A small reminder! Comment! Your comments keep me writing!


	8. Emotional repression, my good friend

Diana sat in her sitting room, reading another novel and sipping her tea. The door opened, and Anna bowed.

“Miss O’Neill for you, Milady.”

“Show her in, please.”

Anna bowed again, and left. Diana stood and walked over to the floor-to-ceiling window, clasping her hands behind her back. She heard a different pair of footsteps on the carpet, slightly muted, and she turned to face Amanda. “Amanda.”

“Sheesh, D. All this for little old me?” Amanda strutted in, a confident smile on her face. Diana sighed. This would not be an easy conversation.

“Sit.  _ Please _ .” Diana sat back down, crossing her legs as Anna entered with a serving tray of drinks. “Thank you, Anna.”

Amanda slouched into the seat, arms outstretched. “You wanted to talk?”

“Yes.” Diana set her tea down after another sip. “I don’t think you should go through with this.” Akko’s proposal weighed heavily on her mind, as she imagined and discarded possible worst-case scenarios.

“Why? You’ve told me so, like, a million times, but you’ve never told me why,” Amanda said, exasperated. Diana understood the sentiment. After all, she herself was getting rather tired of having the same conversation over and over. But she couldn’t exactly come out and say  _ The girl who offered it to you is some kind of cursed protector for my family, and you’ll be dealing with magics you don’t understand, and can’t possibly control _ .

“Because you have no idea what you’re doing,” Diana said.

“I have no idea what I’m doing 95% of the time, D. That’s not exactly gonna stop me.” Amanda downed the little cup of coffee, and made a visible effort to set it down gingerly. “I’m so damn afraid I’m gonna shatter one of these if I look at it wrong. Why don’t you just get mugs? Much sturdier. Hold more liquid too.”

“I appreciate the suggestion, but I’d appreciate it even more if you could avoid changing the subject.”

“Fine. Give me a damn good reason then. After this is done, I’m walking out that door, and into those woods... unless you give me a damn good reason, Cavendish.” Amanda shoved her finger angrily in Diana’s face.

Diana barely managed to keep her voice in check. “I don’t want to lose you. I’ve lost enough people, distanced myself from the few who cared. You’ve been here far more often than Hannah, or Barbara. They’re both busy with their own lives, and I can’t rightfully expect them to drop everything if I call. And I’m not saying that’s the only reason I value you, but suffice it to say, I and the world will be at a loss of what to do if you die during this.” The rage and fear she felt clashed, throwing her normally orderly thought process into chaos.

“That’s it? So you won’t be lonely? D, no, Diana, You know I’m your friend, but I’m not your  _ only _ friend. And while the others won’t be here as often as I am, they’ll be here when they can. And hell, you’ve got a bodyguard too. Make friends with her.”  Amanda stood and began pacing around the room. “But just because I’m risking death, doesn’t mean I plan to stop. Death is one of the risks of my job, D.”

“But on your job the risk accompanies something worthwhile. Here you have no idea if this will turn out how you want it to, and there’s no clear advantage to becoming immortal.” Now Diana was standing too, fists clenched.

“By the Nine, Diana, you’re such a child, not everything has an immediate payoff!”

“Amanda, you’re still the headstrong idiot who barely passed Luna Nova, spending more time in detention than in class! Your rash decisions will cost you more than your life!”

Amanda threw her hands up in exasperation and made her way to the door. “I’m walking out this door, Diana. I’ll see you after.”

“DON’T YOU  _ FUCKING  _ DARE!” Diana yelled, all the tension in her body release in one outcry of rage and frustration. Amanda’s hand was frozen, inches from the door handle.

Amanda turned slowly. “So, clearly, this is serious. What is it?”

Diana was staring at the floor, her hair preventing her from seeing Amanda walking closer.

“Hey, D.”

Diana jumped.

“You know you can tell me whatever it is.”

“Yes. Except I can’t. It’s not my… I can’t.” Diana muttered.

“Okay. So here’s what we’ll do. I’ll ask questions, and you’ll answer with a thumbs up, or thumbs down, okay? Try it.”

Diana was about to answer, but she put her thumb up instead.

“Okay. Do you know more about this ritual than you’re letting on?”

Thumbs up.

“You know what the ritual involves?”

Thumbs down.

“You know who’s officiating?”

Thumbs up.

“You don’t trust them?”

Thumbs down.

“Hmm. Okay. They… have a temper?”

Thumbs down.

“They’re volatile?”

Thumbs down.

“Shit, D. Um. Let me see.” Amanda hummed to herself for a while. “Got it. They’re dangerously powerful.”

Thumbs up.

“Okay. Can I win a fight with them?”

Thumbs down.

“That’s a little concerning. Okay. Let’s do this. Come with me. If anything starts looking fishy, you pull me out.”

Thumbs up.

“Let’s go then.” Amanda stood again, walking over to the door, Diana trailing close behind. The walk passed by in a blurr, Diana lost in thought and concern.

* * *

“Yo, Mandy!” Akko’s voice snapped Diana out of her stupor. She was slightly surprised by the change in scenery, the light filtering through the trees tinted green by leaves, the undergrowth thicker than she’d ever seen on her property. There was an eerie noiselessness, not even the insects dared disturb the sound of silence, it seemed.

“Yo, Aki.” Amanda waved back, and then gestured to Diana. “Hey, Diana was worried, so I brought her, just in case anything goes wrong.”

_ I would’ve kept her safe _ . The reprimanding tone echoed in Diana’s head.

“I- I- I…” Diana couldn’t focus.

“It’s all okay.” Amanda interrupted whatever Diana wanted to say, and Akko nodded.

“Alright. Follow me.”

Akko made her way deeper into the forest. “Woodward? Woodward, you home?”

“Woodward? As in  _ Nine Olde Witches _ Woodward?” Amanda couldn’t keep her jaw from dropping open.

“Yes, Amanda. That Woodward.” Diana said. Regrets and doubts still plagued her mind, even as she considered the potential advantages of the ritual. Amanda was already a formidable fighter, and a good witch, and if Ako’s recommendation was anything, then this ritual would make her nigh unstoppable. But there was a serious risk involved, Diana knew. She was so lost in thought, that she missed when the wind began to pick up.

“Uh, D, is it supposed to get this windy?” Amanda asked. Her question drew Diana’s attention, her hair whipping in her face. Swarms of rabbits, squirrels, crows, doves, moths, and dozens more animals came charging out of nowhere, vanishing behind a single tree. From behind the tree, a green figure appeared.

“Atsuko. It is not often you seek my council these days.” Woodward said.

Akko kneeled. “Milady. I have a favor to ask.”

“This has to do with what Diana asked, does it not?” Woodward’s voice seemed to echo endlessly in the still woods.

“It does, Milady. The candidate for ascension is Amanda O’Neill. She’s here today.”

Diana watched Woodwards gaze focus on the red-haired witch, who instantly grasped for Diana’s hand and held on tight.

“Relax, Amanda. I’ll be here if you need me,” Diana whispered.

“Child. Step forward.” Woodward ordered, pointing at Amanda. Amanda, for once in her life, did as she was told. “You seem fit.”

“She fought me to a standstill without magic,” Akko commented.

“You matched Atsuko on physical prowess?”

“Y- yes, Ma’am,” Amanda said

“Hmm. Perhaps you  _ do _ deserve this.” Woodward turned away from the group and opened a leyline gate, leaves swirling up from the forest floor, veins of green energy keeping them in a tight circle. “Follow me. The others cannot follow.”

Amanda cast a glance over her shoulder at Diana, who nodded gently. “Okay.” Amanda followed behind Woodward’s floating green figure. The leyline gate closed behind Amanda, and Akko turned toDiana.

“I told you I’d keep her safe,” she hissed.

“I know. I know.” Diana rubbed her arm nervously. “I just… I…” She didn’t know how to arrange her thoughts to explain them to an immortal bodyguard who probably had never had friends in her entire life.

“I need you to trust me so I can do my job, okay?” Akko was standing very,  _ very _ , close, and Diana became keenly aware of the other girl’s warmth. Akko’s arms wrapped around Diana, enveloping her. It was too much for the strained Diana. She broke down, crying quietly into Akko’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to lose her.”

“I know, Princess.”

Diana began choking on her sobs. Princess… She hadn’t been called that since before her mother had died. She felt a hand stroke her hair gently, and her crying intensified. Diana sank to her knees, never once letting go of Akko.

“I’ve lost too much,” Diana said. The forest stayed silent, and Diana could feel the rough branches and dirt of the forest floor digging in. But she couldn’t care less, her arms wrapped around Akko, something solid and constant. Still crying, she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Diana lost track of time, sitting, cradled in Akko’s arms. Snapping awake, she sat up properly as the last rays of the sun pierced the leaves.

“Morning, Princess.” Akko’s voice was softer than usual.

“Did I fall asleep?” She asked, reluctantly worming her way out of Akko’s grasp. Her warmth was comfortable, especially as the chill of the night began to set in.

“Only for a few hours,” Akko said, standing. “Amanda should be returning soon.” She said, putting her hand on Diana’s shoulder.

“I see.” Diana replaced her mask. “I apologize for-”

“You shouldn’t,” Akko said softly. “You’re human, no matter how much you pretend not to be. And your childhood was stolen. I only wish I could’ve saved you from that too.”

“I see. Well. I apologize all the same, it was unseemly of me.”

Akko chuckled, “You didn’t hear a word I just said, did you?” Sighing, she shook her head. “Fine,” Whatever else she was going to say was cut off by the sound of a leyline gate opening. Amanda stumbled through, exhausted. She shone under the moonlight, her skin coated in a thin sheet of sweat, her clothes clinging tightly to her figure, damp and dark. Beyond that, there were cuts and bruises marring the surface of her skin.

“Your recommendations are as accurate as ever, Atsuko.” Woodward said, floating through the gate; it shut behind her.

“AMANDA!” Diana ran forward, just in time to catch the other girl in her arms as Amanda’s legs failed her.

“D. Good to see you.” Amanda was breathing heavily. “Still in one piece, like I promised,” she mumbled.

“Yes. Yes you are.” Diana hugged her close. “Akko, I need something that can carry Amanda.”

Akko was buried in conversation with Woodward, but she looked over at Diana.

“Um…” She glanced at Woodward, who nodded. “Sure.” She transformed into a horse, snorting and stomping on the ground.

“Woodward. Thank you.” Diana bowed her head, and did her best to lift Amanda onto Akko’s back.

“Diana.” Woodward’s gentle voice stopped her. “Humanity is ultimately good. It would do you well to remember, in the coming trials.” Diana nodded her head.

“I appreciate the advice.” Diana was having trouble finding the right form of speech to take with the founding matron of her House. Diana walked out of the forest, Akko keeping pace, Amanda’s unconscious body slung across her back.

Diana stayed silent on the walk back, lost in thought. Amanda had survived. The gamble had paid off. What next? Diana was very quickly surrounding herself with superpowered allies, though she hated the idea of using anyone. Occasionally, Amanda would groan, and Diana would pat her back gently, until she quieted down. When they arrived at the mansion, they found Anna waiting by the veranda.

“Milady. Mr. Hanbridge is here to see you.”

Diana nodded and dragged Amanda off of Akko’s back. “Please see to Amanda’s well-being. She’s had a rough night.” Diana shrugged, and grimaced at everything she couldn’t say. Secrecy was not one of her hobbies, though it was rapidly becoming a habit. Anna just nodded and asked another maid to help her move the unconscious Amanda.

_ D’you want me in as your bodyguard? _ Akko said, concerned..

Diana nodded imperceptibly.

Akko shifted back into her human shape. “ _ Metamorphie vestesse _ .” Her jean shorts and light blouse shifted into a very professional-looking suit. She was now layered from head to toe in black, accentuated with a light green tie, matching Diana’s own highlights. The two women walked inside, making their way to the foyer.

“Diana.” Andrew stood, arms crossed, eyes glancing around.

“Andrew.” Diana was about to invite him up the stairs when a small tuft of blonde hair appeared over his shoulder.

“Diana!” Lotte stepped out from behind his back, arms spread wide for a hug.

“Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to step back.” Akko immediately stood in front of Diana.

Lotte looked taken aback. “I- I’m sorry?”

Diana placed a hand on Akko’s shoulder. “She’s fine. She’s a childhood friend.” She felt Akko’s shoulder muscles tense, and then relax, as she stepped out of the way. “I apologize, Lotte. Security has been… a constant concern of mine, since this whole mess began.”

“Oh! It’s no problem! I understand completely!” Lotte nodded her head and stepped forward again.

Diana walked over and hugged Lotte. “It’s good to see you again.” She turned to Andrew. “And you have business, I’m assuming.”

“We’re good friends, Diana, but not so good I’d come here with nothing better to do” he said, smirking. “In any case, yes.” The smirk vanished.

“We’ll speak in my study. I shall meet you there in a few minutes,” she said, turning back to Lotte. “And you. What brings you here?” She asked.

“I… I wanted to tell you something rather important, from Luna Nova.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Croix… Professor Merides… she’s resigned.” 

_ I don’t like this. _ Akko’s voice was thick with concern

“Thank you, Lotte. I’m assuming she’s throwing some kind of throwing away party?” Diana asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Umm… not… quite…” Now Lotte was nervous.

“What do you mean?”

Wringing her hands, Lotte looked up from the floor. “How to put this… She’s… organizing some kind of rally.”

Diana pinched the bridge of her nose. “Lotte, do you have anything planned for tomorrow?” Lotte shook her head. “Why don’t you spend the night? It’s been a while.” Diana nodded to Anna, who had just walked in. “Anna will show you-”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly-” Lotte began, but Diana’s raised hand stopped her.

“Please. I insist. It’s been a long time since we’ve had a long time to talk.” Diana glanced at the stairs leading to her study, “I’ll have Anna here show you to a room. If you’ll excuse me, I have a few details to attend to, but I will see you at dinner.”

“Thank you, Diana.” Lotte nodded, and turned away. Diana took the moment, and walked up the stairs, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

“You suspect treason?” Akko asked. Diana nearly jumped, having forgotten that the other girl was with her.

“Yes. No. I don’t know. I’ll keep an open mind.” Diana responded, opening the door to her study. Andrew sat, reading the first few pages of a book on herbs.

“I did not peg you as the type to enjoy cooking, Diana,” he said, closing the book and gently placing it on the coffee table next to him.

“You don’t peg much of anything, do you?” Diana retorted.

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you’re enjoying this,” he scoffed, and then gestured at Diana’s seat. “Please. We do have some important business to discuss.”

Diana sat down and nodded at Akko, who closed the doors behind her as she left the room.

_ I’ll be just on the other side _ , she said. Diana didn’t reply.

“So, what’s on your mind?” she said.

“There seems to be unrest on the other side of the ley gate,” he said, looking at Diana meaningfully.

“So I’m assuming whatever you’re here for has something to do with the rally Lotte was talking about.” Diana sighed.

Andrew nodded. “Yes, unfortunately. To the best of the government’s knowledge, this is the beginnings of a group accusing you specifically of favoritism and abuse of power.”

Silence dominated the room.

Diana grit her teeth. “I appreciate you bringing this to my attention. I will deal with it summarily.” She stood, but Andrew placed a hand on her wrist, stopping her.

“My suggestion is this, Diana. Don’t do anything rash, like wiping them out. Convince them, or discredit them, do what you must, but publicly? Disprove them.” He said, before leaning back in his chair.

Diana nodded, and walked to the door. “You have my apologies for cutting this meeting short, but I have to prepare.” She said, opening her study doors. The tuft of brown hair she nearly ran into turned around, Akko’s features drawing all her attention. “Uhh…” A hand on her shoulder broke her stupor.

“But sure, I’m the useless one.” Andrew chuckled. “Enjoy the rest of your day, Diana. I apologize for having to bring this ugly topic to your attention.” He said, stepping past the two women.

“Useless?” Akko growled over her shoulder, soft enough that Andrew didn’t hear.

“Let it go, Akko.’ Diana coughed into her hand, a light blush rising on her cheeks. “We have another guest to welcome.” She said, walking past Akko, letting the doors to her study gently swing closed behind her. 

* * *

“Lotte?” Diana knocked on the door, Rose perched on her shoulder. She’d decided it would be better if Akko went in bird form to prevent any more misunderstandings.

“Oh! Diana!” Lotte stood from the bed, where she’d been whistling a tune, though not one that Diana would recognize.

“Sorry to have kept you waiting. Business needs to be attended to, unfortunately,” she said, a demure smile gracing her features.

“Oh, its not big deal,” Lotte said. Rose squawked angrily, and hopped onto Lotte’s shoulder. “No, I haven’t forgotten you, Rose.” Lotte glanced at Diana. “Did you ever figure out why she’s more in tune with magic?”

Diana hesitated. “No, no I did not.”

“That’s okay. Some things about this world we weren’t meant to know.” she said, scratching gently under Rose’s beak.

“How have you been? I know I saw you recently, but we never did get much of a chance to talk,” Diana said, sitting at the desk in the room.

“I’ve been good, life stays interesting when you care for magical creatures.” She laughed lightly, shaking her shoulder, eliciting an angry squawk from Rose. “Sorry, sorry. But yeah. It’s still nowhere near as interesting as Luna Nova, with all of the red, green, and blue teams involved.” Diana watched as nostalgia washed over Lotte, who continued to rub Rose absentmindedly.

“Yes, those were exciting times.” She agreed. “So, you’ve told me that Croix is holding a rally. Do you know for what?”

Lotte snapped out of her nostalgic reverie, and turned to face Diana. “Unfortunately, no, I don’t. Wangari might know more. She and the rest of yellow team haven’t stopped their reporting.”

Diana thought back to the attack that had catapulted her into her current situation. It had been the last time she’d seen Joanna and Kimberly. “No, they really haven’t.”

“You could ask them! I heard they’re doing a lot more freelance work than actual reporting, these days.” Lotte paused, lost in thought, “Though, given their propensity for chaos, it might not be the best idea I’ve come up with.”

“No, no. It’s a better idea than my own. Less likely to have casualties.” Diana mused.

“What was yours?” Lotte asked, standing. She guided Rose down her arm, tempting her with little treats.

“It might’ve been me.” The voice came from the partially open door.

“Amanda!” Lotte ran over, and nearly bowled the taller girl over.

“Easy there, tiger. I’m still not 100% up to snuff.” Amanda hugged Lotte, pulling her close.

“And what are you doing up and about?” Diana asked, standing, every inch the refined woman she’d trained to be.

“I’m glad you’re okay too, Princess.” Amanda grinned over Lotte’s sandy-blonde hair.

“What d’you mean you’re not up to snuff?” Lotte pulled away, concern laced with curiosity.

“Uh… well…” Amanda scratched at the back of her head, eyes darting everywhere but Lotte’s face.

“She’s been on a particularly rough assignment. I invited her here while she got better.” Diana supplied. Lotte whipped her head to Diana, and then back to Amanda. She pointed at Amanda and gestured for her to come closer. Amanda leaned forward, and Lotte whispered something that Diana couldn’t hear.

“WHAT? I… No. Nonononono. Not… well, not yet.” Amanda reeled back, slamming her back into the door. Diana made her way to the door.

“I’ll leave you two to catch up. I have one more thing to take care of.”

“W-wait, Diana! What about our-” Lotte began.

“I’ll be back in a little bit, Lotte. I just have to make a call.” Diana cut her off. The sooner she took care of it, the better. Stepping out of the room, she heard Lotte ask Amanda to tell her more before the door shut behind her. Pulling out her wand, she cast a small communication spell.

“‘Yello, Yellow Journalism, this is Wangari speaking,” the voice on the other end answered.

“Hello, Wangari.”

“If my ears aren’t lying, that would be Diana! How’ve you been!?” Wangari sounded ever so slightly breathless.

“I’m concerned and stressed, and I have need of your… services.” Diana said.

“I…” There was an indistinct noise that Diana didn’t even want to guess at, “I’ll see you tomorrow? I’m kinda busy.” She’d gone from breathless to panting.

“Of course. I will be here.” Diana shut down the spell. By the Nine did she have bad luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Chapter 8! Over 20,000 words! Thank you! All of you! I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! This chapter was a bit of an emotional trip for our dear Diana, wasn't it? Anyways, thank you, again, to KriegsaffeNo9, for all their help editing and revising. As they'll tell you, this chapter was hella rough to begin, but they helped smooth it out. And thank you to everyone who comments, and leaves Kudos, you guys give me the strength to pull this off.


End file.
